My Mom's Best Friend's Son
by The Liker
Summary: Gazelle (Suzuno Fuusuke, whatever) was sure she could pass whatever high school can give her. Exams, homework, horrible teachers and experiments? No problem. The only thing she is bothered with is a certain boy (wink, wink) and a type of emotion. Question is: How can Gazelle survive school with this?
1. Chapter 1

**************Disclaimer: I do not own IE.**

**************Female Gazelle, okay? :D**

**************Enjoy~!**

* * *

Introduction

My name is Suzuno Fuusuke (Female). I am 15 years old, studying first year high school in Inazuma High in Inazuma Town. My mom was the only family member I have, along with my big brother, Suzuno Fumio. My dad died due to an accident. Our family was not rich, but not really poor. I moved in with my mother and brother in a house next to a mansion. Which was quite weird. I am here to tell my story.

* * *

**My First Day of School**

_When a teenager meets the horrible truth..._

"God, Fumio, you're impossible!" I told Fumio.

He stuck his tongue out, and I rolled my eyes. If he was planning to go to school... why dress as a gangster? Even as a gangster, no girl would go out with him. And that was the least horrible thing I could call him.

"What?" he demanded at me.

"Why are you dressed as a gangster?" I asked him.

He turned his hat around so the back was facing his mirror. "What's the problem?"

I frowned, "The problem is: You look like a mess."

It's true, it's like seeing myself in a mirror, except that my hair was cut short and knew less about fashion. Fumio, my brother, was a year older than me, but he knew less about fashion. I'd rather not tell you about it. Just imagine a gangster with white-sliver hair and blue eyes wearing a hoodie and all, without the tattoos and piercings.

I sighed, "Who are you impressing?"

"Yagami Reina." Fumio admitted. I stifled a laugh.

Yagami Reina was a girl we met while doing the groceries. She toured us around so we wouldn't get lost. Fortunately, I memorize quickly. Fumio, though, can't focus on these things. Yagami had told us she went to school at Inazuma High.

"Y-Yagami? Why?" I asked him, trying to make my face real serious.

Fumio blushed, "She's cute."

"Ugh."

"FUUSUKE! FUMIO! GET DOWN HERE!" our mom shouted.

I grinned at Fumio, "Maybe Reina's down there!"

Fumio growled and dragged me to the stairs.

"You asked for me, mom?" I asked.

Our mom smiled then raised her eyebrow at Fumio. "Fumio?"

"It's a style," he told her.

Mom looked at me for help.

"Girls," I told her.

Mom's mouth made an 'O' shape. "Fumio, who is the girl?"

"No one, mom." Fumio muttered.

"Well, let's have breakfast, shall we?" Mom grinned at us.

We both took a seat. I began stuffing my plate with pancakes in which Fumio raised his eyebrows, but continued eating. After a few good swallows, I was stuffed. I stood up.

"Thanks for the food, Mom!" I grinned. She smiled back.

"Yeah," Fumio said with his mouth full of pancakes.

I rolled my eyes. "Come on, Prince Gangster. We're gonna be late for school."

* * *

I knitted my eyebrows. I would seriously like to know why the teacher was late.

Okay, okay, backup.

I walked to school which was 3 blocks from my house. My brother came with me, but rode his skateboard. I rolled my eyes at that. Even with his 'gangster' clothes, he doesn't seem scary to me.

Anyway, when I went to my classroom (1-C) after surviving the horror's in the school corridor which is better to be left alone. At least I wasn't late, but I am disappointed that I can't choose which seat I could seat in. Names were labeled on the chairs, like SUZUNO F. I was just glad that my brother was a second year. Phew.

"NAGUMO-KUN!" a girl screamed behind me.

I winced, but managed to get to my chair without losing my eardrums. Next to me was a girl with light-purple hair and wide blue eyes. She looked nice, but I can't even speak a word to her.

"Hello, are you new here?" A new girl asked me. I blinked and looked up.

In front of me stood a cute freshman (I think). Her hair was green and short. Like my seat mate, she had wide eyes, but were colored green. She wore the school's uniform. A black skirt which extended until our knees and a white blouse with a green ribbon.

"Er... yeah, I suppose." I said.

She beamed at me, "My name's Kino Aki, what's yours?"

"S-Suzuno Fuusuke," I stammered.

She grinned, "No need to be nervous! We're all friends here!"

"Um..."

My seat mate turned her attention to Kino, "Aki-san!"

"Hello, Fuyuka. Why don't you introduce yourself to Suzuno-san?" Aki replied.

I blushed. 'Fuyuka' looked at me, hand extended, "Hello, my name's Kudou Fuyuka."

"Ohayo," I said weakly and took her hand. "In case you haven't heard: my name's Suzuno Fuusuke."

Fuyuka and Aki laughed. I realized that maybe I could maybe make some real friends here.

Aki then smiled at me, "Want to eat in our table?"

"Sure. I have nowhere else to go, anyway."

_RING!_

Aki went back to her seat and Fuyuka and I sat up straight. I groaned silently when I realized Math was our first subject.

Fortunately, time seemed to pass by quickly. Before I knew it, it was already lunch. I walked with Fuyuka and Aki to their lunch table. We shared stories about our background life. I told them we just moved in Inazuma Town last month.

"Hey, Aki," I asked her when we sat down.

"Hmm?"

"Do you know any Yagami Reina around here?" I asked.

Fuyuka and Aki froze, "W-what?"

I blinked. "I said that if you know any Y-?!"

I was cut off by a guy putting his hand on my mouth. I was shocked then became angry. I bit his hand.

"OW!" he yelled.

"H-Hiroto-san!" Fuyuka cried worryingly.

I glared at the guy next to me. "What the hell?!"

The guy glared back at me, but calmed down. "Are you new here?"

"Yeah." I told him with raised eyebrow.

He sighed, "At least you are. My name's Kiyama Hiroto."

"What do you want?" I growled.

He raised his eyebrow, "Hmm? I was gonna help you."

I relaxed a little, but kept my guard up. "Help me with what?"

Kiyama lowered his voice, "You shouldn't talk about Yagami Reina publicly."

"Why not?"

"She's the queen of this school. If you mess with her, you mess with her gang and her gang is _not_ good."

"Okay? Why are you telling me this? Plus, I thought she was nice?"

Kiyama was startled, "I'm telling you for your sake and how did you know her?"

"She toured me around town."

Kiyama seemed to consider this, "Maybe she saw some potential in you."

"What?"

"Just don't mess with her or else."

With that happy thought, he left. I brought out my obento, though I felt hot. And being _hot_ was not good for me. It's like instead of being cold because of the bad news given to you, I felt as if I was boiled in a cauldron.

"Fuusuke-san?" Aki said worryingly.

I eyed her, "Yeah?"

"We don't blame you." Aki said softly. Fuyuka just nodded.

"A-ah."

* * *

After school, I was ready to go home, until Fuyuka and Aki dragged me to somewhere.

I tried to stop, but I knew it was no good. They were stubborn. Like me.

"Where are you taking me?" I asked for the hundredth time.

Now, they did stop. I looked around us. We were behind the school, in front of a soccer field.

"Did you take me to some soccer field?!" I half-yelled. I was a calm type, I suppose.

"Yep." Aki grinned at me. "Welcome to the soccer club!"

Fuyuka and Aki insisted me to sit down in the bench. Unfortunately, I did.

"You'll learn to love it here!" Aki said. I frowned.

"Where's Megane?" Fuyuka wondered.

"He said he'll be attending his science club. I also will be present at my father's house." A voice said.

"Natsumi!" Both Aki and Fuyuka grinned.

I looked at the silhouette appearing. After a few seconds, I can see her clearly. She had this red-brown hair and red eyes. She wore the school uniform, too. She looked confident, but not arrogant.

She looked at me and smiled, "My name's Raimon Natsumi. I'm from class 1-B."

So she's in a different section. I looked at her and smiled weakly, "I'm Suzuno Fuusuke. 1-C."

Aki, then told her thoughts, "I think Fuusuke-san is a really long name."

We all laughed.

After our laughter died down, I told them, "My schoolmates back then used to call me Gazelle."

"That's a nice nickname." Natsumi grinned, "I have to go, anyway. Bye!"

"Bye Natsumi!" We said. She smiled and walked away.

"Wanna help us, Gazelle-san?" Fuyuka asked.

I looked at her, "Sure."

Together, the three of us set off to arrange the drinks and towels for the soccer members.

Life is so fun, sometimes.

* * *

**YAHOO! My first chapter: DONE!**

**Now; REVIEW!**

**Yuuka: *puppy dog eyes* PLEASE?**

**Endou: See you, minna! Bring a soccer ball next time!**

**Me: -.- Baka.**

**~Angel~ **


	2. Chapter 2

**************Disclaimer: I do not own IE.**

**************I appreciate the reviews! :D (The replies are down!)**

**************Enjoy~!**

* * *

**The Soccer Club**

_When people force you to show your talents..._

"So, Gazelle-san...where did you go at junior high?" Aki asked me.

"Some school at Hokkaido." I replied.

Fuyuka whistled. "That's a faraway place."

"Yup." I agreed.

"Why did you go here then?" Aki asked me.

I folded the last towel. "My mom's birthplace is here."

The two made 'O' shaped mouths. I grinned at them.

If you're wondering where we are; we're at the soccer club's room. It wasn't that far from the soccer field, which is good since I hate to walk very far places.

The door opened. On the other side were two girls, one brunette, one blonde. The brunette had her long hair tied into a ponytail. Her eyes were wide and blue. She wore the school's uniform with some white gloves.

The blonde had her long mane tied into two pigtails. Her eyes were dark pink. The duo wore the school uniform except that they have yellow ribbons instead of green.

The blonde raised her eyebrow at me, "Is she a new recruit?"

"I have the equipment ready," The brunette added.

Aki flushed, "Kato-senpai! Sasaki-senpai!"

"What?" the duo looked at her.

Fuyuka sweat-dropped. "We're just managers, senpai!"

The duo looked at each other, then laughed. The blonde grinned at me, "Just kidding. You new here?"

"Yeah." I replied and then turned to Fuyuka, "It's the first day here. How did you become manager easily?"

Aki smiled as she replied. "We had the auditions yesterday."

"Seriously?" I said. Then I remembered. We did have an orientation yesterday. Whoops.

The blonde put her arm around my shoulder, "I didn't introduce myself, right?"

I shook my head.

"Well, I am Sasaki Aya, 2-B! Please to meet you!"

"I'm Kato Jun, 2-B!" The brunette grabbed my hand and shook it, "Yoroshiku!"

"Suzuno Fuusuke, 1-C." I smiled.

They grinned at me, "Long name~!"

"You can call me Gazelle."

Aki smiled at us, "Let's go, minna!"

* * *

Aki and Fuyuka were setting the stuff, while the duo and I were on the other side of the bench.

(I called them 'the duo' because it fits them.)

The duo just kept asking me questions. Sasaki, preferably.

"What's your favorite color?" she asked.

I shrugged.

"Favorite fruit?"

I shrugged.

"Favorite dress?"

I shrugged.

"Winter or summer?"

"Winter." I replied.

"Finally!" Kato said.

I rolled my eyes. Just then, boys went down to the soccer field. I looked at them, finding someone who looked familiar. My eyes laid on Kiyama. So he was in the soccer club, huh?

Kato sighed, "Lookie here. First day of school and she's got eyes for someone."

"Young love," Sasaki said dreamily.

I blushed and glared at them. "What?! No!"

They grinned at the same time. They seriously look as if they were sisters.

"Fuusuke-san? You're a manager?" a familiar voice asked.

I gulped. Sasaki greeted him, "Hi, Hiroto!"

I looked up to him. Their soccer uniform looked like the ones Inazuma Japan had for the FFI. Kiyama's bright teal eyes bore to me. His red hair was redder than usual.

"I'm not. And how did you know my name?" I replied.

Kiyama grinned at me, "Well, you should be. I knew your name because of your brother, we're both in the math club."

"Uh..." I blinked. He just grinned.

"Ja ne!" Kiyama said as he run off to the field.

I swear Sasaki and Kato were grinning like idiots right now. I glared at them. The duo just continued grinning at me when a man entered the field.

The man was probably in his mid-30's. He had a fair skin tone, dark blue tousled hair and onyx eyes. He had no beard, but it was hinted he's older than 25. He wore a dark gray coat and some denim jeans. Inside his coat was a green sweatshirt.

The duo stopped and turned to him. "Good afternoon, Takasu-kantoku."

All of them greeted him except me. The coach turned to me. "Suzuno Fuusuke, right?"

I widened my eyes. How could this coach possibly know me?

"H-hai." I answered.

"Hokkaido's ace striker..." he mumbled. I figured I only heard it since the others didn't widened their eyes or even made their jaws drop.

I, fortunately, maintained my face structure. I didn't want people to know the true colors of my past. And I am not gonna tell you either, so shut up.

"I am Takasu Kazuki, the coach of this team," he introduced. He turned to the members. "Start your practice."

"Hai!" they chorused, then went to the field.

They began kicking soccer balls or even done stretching. I certainly didn't care.

Sasaki pulled me back to the bench. "I'll introduce you to the people."

The duo began pointing some random people. They told me that they were all sixteen in the team. Most of them were first-years. The second-years were only two. When I asked them why, Kato replied that the other second-years were scared to join.

I would've asked them why when a soccer ball became sailing to the bench.

"Gazelle!" The duo shook me. I realized it was coming to me.

I stood up and held out my hands to catch the ball.

"Whoa." The duo said in amazement.

I caught it. I grinned triumphantly. I finally managed to catch a ball.

What? Sometimes, strikers should also learn how to goal keep.

Endou Mamoru caught up to me. "Sugoi, Suzuno-san!"

I smiled at him and handed him the ball. "Thanks, Endou."

He grinned at me and took the ball. I remembered how they say that a smile like his was a smile for soccer freaks.

"You have potential in you, Suzuno," the coach commented, "why not try it out on the field?"

"Yeah!" Endou approve. He pulled me to the field.

"O-oi!" I yelled at Endou. "Endou! Let go!"

"We have to-?!" my hand suddenly was free from his grip. I looked beside me to see who has my grip now. It was a boy, unfortunately. He had crimson red hair with a tulip on his head. His eyes were golden. He obviously wore the soccer club's uniform. It made me uncomfortable since his hand was warm. WARM!

"Burn!" Endou yelled.

'Burn' rolled his eyes, "It's Nagumo. Besides, she is wearing a skirt."

Endou blushed. "Er...right. Sorry."

I smiled softly at Endou, "It's fine."

Burn, Nagumo - whatever - frowned at my direction.

Nagumo/Burn soften his grip on me then trudged to another direction. Aki then replaced Nagumo/ Burn by taking my hand and lead me to the soccer club's room. Once inside (and sure that no one else was eavesdropping), I asked Aki, "That red-headed boy, his name was Nagumo?"

Aki nodded. "Yeah, why?"

"Endou called him Burn." I pointed out.

Aki grinned at me as she handed me the Inazuma High soccer team uniform (let's just call it 'the uniform'). I frowned at it. I didn't like playing soccer right now. Especially with Kiyama and Nagumo/Burn watching me.

"Burn's his nickname. Call him Nagumo." Aki replied.

"Alright, where do I change?" I asked Aki.

She pointed to some stalls beside her. I sighed and went in.

Some minutes later, I was running down to the soccer field with Aki.

"We- *pant*- are- *pant*- here- *pant*," Aki breathed out.

I smiled at her, "You should get more exercise."

Aki grinned back as a reply. Takasu nodded at me to go to the field.

"Right." I said.

When I reached the other side of the field, I looked at the soccer club. Somehow, the members' names were easy for me to remember.

The forwards were Gouenji and Nagumo (which bothered me greatly). Kiyama, Kidou, Sakuma and Fudou were the midfielders. Stuck in the defense line was Fubuki, Handa, Hino Isao and Hayata Kei (Hino and Hayata were both second-years). Stood in a goal keeper position, was Endou.

"Shall I?" I said as I caught a ball from Kato.

"Whatever, Ice Princess." Nagumo mocked.

I glared daggers at him. I dropped the soccer ball.

Then there was the whistle.

* * *

**KYAAA! I am in need of more reviews!**

**But thanks to all those who reviewed! :D**

**SilverShadowNinja : Thank you very much! Actually, it's Inazuma High School, not Raimon. Though, I suppose I never found a story about Inazuma High. x]]**

**Ala2-Kordy : Gee, thanks! I love your stories, too! xD**

**AyasumiMamera : THANK YOU! :D **


	3. Chapter 3

**************Disclaimer: I do not own IE.**

**************Again, I appreciate your reviews! :D**

**************Enjoy~!**

* * *

**The Icy Truth **

_When who meets who..._

When the whistle had sounded, I kicked the ball to my side and caught it back with my own feet.

"Play more smoothly, Ice Princess." Nagumo breathed out.

I rolled my eyes and stepped out of the way when he came in for a sliding.

"Idiot!" He cursed. I smirked at him and slipped through the mid fielders.

Kidou, Fudou and Sakuma were good. They managed to take my ball. Fortunately, I managed to steal it back. How? Well, let's just say that I used some moves that would make gymnasts cheer for me.

Hayata and Hino were easy to pass. I know they were good players with those athletic bodies, but I figured they never fought a girl before. Hino had a fair skin tone, tousled brown hair and deep green eyes. He was easily one of the boys that girls fall for.

Hayata was different. He had _really_ tanned skin and dark black hair that was braided into whichever. I always thought he was one of those people that loved Bob Marley so much. His gray eyes were pretty friendly, though.

"Almost got that one!" I muttered as Handa was finished charging towards me.

Finally, it was one-on-one with me and Endou. I heard some person who was narrating this game, but I didn't care. I could win this thing.

I finally settled to use my hissatsu technique. One of my favorites and the first hissatsu that I made myself. There were others, but I didn't dare use them. It made me think about my school... _again_.

"Northern..." I said, preparing my technique, "Impact!"

Four degrees. Six degrees. Eight degrees. Ten degrees. Thirteen degrees. Fifteen degrees.

That's how much the temperature had dropped.

"GOD CATCH!" It was brave enough for Endou to bring out a technique.

Lucky for them, my shoot was barely stopped by Endou. It had shot upwards, then was caught by Endou.

"Phew..." Hayata whispered.

I grinned at Endou who had yelled, "Nice shot, Fuusuke!"

"FUUSUKE!" A familiar male voice yelled.

I looked up and saw my brother. I looked at Endou, told him my thanks and ran as fast as I could to the soccer club's room to change.

* * *

"Fumio! Get the hell out of there!" I yelled for the fifth time that afternoon.

See, our mother told us we would be going somewhere. That somewhere was nice and decent like the clothes we're suppose to wear. One thing I hated about my mother: Her winning every argument.

"FUMIO! FUUSUKE! Get down!" Our mom yelled from downstairs.

"Tell Fumio that!" I yelled back.

"FUMIO! Don't make me come there!" Mom warned us.

I gulped. Mom's way of saying 'don't-make-me-come-there' thing is definitely _not_ nice. If she came here upstairs, she can tear off Fumio's door in moment's notice.

"Fumio? You heard her." I said nervously to his door.

Slowly, the door opened. My jaw dropped open at what I saw.

Fumio stood before me with _really_ decent clothes. His upper body was composed with a checkered shirt; gray and black. A light-colored ascot scarf was tied on his neck. His lower body wore simply Guess jeans, but it seemed to suit him well. As his sister, I knew he wore a belt. His shoes? Black Converse.

All I could think to say was, "_Whoa_."

"Shut up, and let's go." He grumbled to me.

"Alright, alright. But, seriously, you look great." I complimented.

He smiled grudgingly at me, "Come on, sis."

* * *

Okay, maybe I_ didn't_ mention Fumio's style of hair back then. He looked pretty much like he did _everyday_. His hair was swept to one side and his blue eyes searching everywhere.

Why am I telling you this?

Well, I was just making sure _someone_ didn't have to tease my own brother. I only do that!

Oh, was I getting ahead of myself? I'll just narrate the story.

After Fumio and I came downstairs, mom was just as peppy as usual.

"We'll walk! Her house is just near us!" She kept talking.

I sighed. "Who's house?"

"My best friend, of course! Her name's Keira. She's a great person! I'm sure..." Mom just kept blabbing on and on about her best friend. I dragged her outside.

"Alright, mom," I told her, "where to next?"

Mom broke her babbling fit. "Oh! Er... yes! That's her house." Mom pointed to a house right next to ours. Fumio sweat-dropped tragically while I manage to keep my composure. The house was just _freaking_ next door! From the way mom sounded, it's as if we were gonna have dinner at an expensive restaurant.

"Mom?" I asked.

"Hmm?"

"Why are we suppose to wear decent clothes?"

"She's my best friend! I want her to regard at my children nicely!"

"You lost me at 'to'," I told her.

Fumio nodded. "You lost me at the letter 'S'."

I smacked his head as my mother walked happily to the house. Why should we even _wear_ decent clothes? My mom just wore some jeans and a nicely done white blouse. Her shoes were some white Nike. I figured mom just wanted to impress us to her_ friend_ than just 'let her regard us nicely.'

The house was covered with large white walls, which probably is used for keeping people out. I didn't like the house already. Sure, our house was probably big and nice, but it was cozy. Unlike the mansion (or should I say museum?) that stood in front of us.

The gate was black and it was beautifully decorated. Two guards were, _ahem_, guarding the mansion. The two saluted at us as the gate opened. Mom smiled at them.

"You know them?" I asked my mom.

She shook her head. "Just trying to be friendly."

When I saw the door, I gulped silently. Around us, the floor pavements reached out all the perimeter of the area, the path we're walking on cut the front garden. To my left and right, evenly cut grass filled. Fountains were at the center of the two squares.

Mom knocked at the door. It creaked open.

"Harriette!" The woman from the door shouted excitedly. The two hugged each other.

I looked closely at the other woman. She was tall as my mom, and as beautiful as she was. She wore a red turtle-necked shirt and whit pants. Her creamy-skin faced had some sun-crinkles. Her eyes were blue, perfectly blue. Her red hair was tied in a bun.

"Keira! I missed you!" My mom said.

After a few seconds, the woman, 'Keira,' led us to her living room.

As if you called it a living room. It was huge and large and roomy. I'll spare you the details. Right now, my mom and Keira were in a deep conversation while us siblings watched at the flat-screen TV with maids giving us food.

"Why do you like Phineas and Ferb so much?" I asked my brother.

Fumio shrugged. "Beats me."

After that, I refuse to ask more questions.

_SLAM!_

Keira raised her head up, "He's here."

"Who?" I asked.

She smiled at me, "My son."

"MOM! Where's my food?!" A boy's voice moaned.

"Be nice, honey! We have guests!" Keira called back.

It struck me right there that the voice was familiar. Plus, I've seen him today at the field. He looked pretty much like her mother. I didn't know why I didn't recognize it before, but, right now; it didn't matter.

Standing at the door with his jaw dropped and his uniform dirty, was -

Oh! I remember his name now, _full_ name.

Kato had called him a bastard.

"So," I whispered to myself, "we meet again."

The dumb ass who teased me a while ago...

Nagumo Haruya.

* * *

**CLIFFHANGER! Haha.. lol.**

**Sorry it took me awhile, had to finish my schoolwork.**

**But no matter, I'm here! I don't have time for replies to the reviews, but : THANK YOU SO MUCH!**

**Ganbatte!**

**~AngeL~**


	4. Chapter 4

**************Disclaimer: I do not own IE.**

**************I LOVE the reviews! ;D**

**************Enjoy~!**

* * *

**Pain in the Chest**

_When the heart beat goes fast..._

Nagumo sneered at me. "Ice Princess! Didn't expect that you'll be here!"

I glared at him and huffed. My brother looked between us, "What am I missing?"

"You know each other?" Keira squealed, "Then I wouldn't introduce you two to each other!"

"Mhm..." I muttered.

My mom stood up, "Honey, this is Nagumo Haruya, Keira's son. Haruya, this is my daughter, Suzuno Fuusuke."

"Good afternoon, Mrs. Suzuno." Nagumo said politely. I squinted my eyes at him.

"Haruya, can you tour them around the house? Me and Harriette have a lot of catching up to do," Keira told him. Nagumo bit his lower lip, then looked at us.

"Come on, I'll show you my house." He told us.

I huffed and dragged Fumio with me to wherever we were going.

"How do you know him?" Fumio nudged me.

"Somewhere out there," I replied.

"Tell me!" He insisted.

"The thing's from my school." Nagumo growled.

I scowled at him, "Says the guy who just got beaten by a girl."

He glared pointedly at me, but shrugged and turned away. "You just got lucky."

"Want a rematch?" I eyed him.

He stopped walking and turned around to face me. I, being clumsy as always, didn't notice that he stopped. I found myself facing him really close.

Something tugged at my heart.

It didn't bother me when he was this close. It didn't even bother me if he was warm. I looked up to his eyes and my heart beat became unnaturally fast.

I was gonna lean in, until...

...

"Not so fast, Ice Princess." He said as he grabbed my shoulder.

I snapped out of it.

I grabbed his wrist and flipped him over, "Where to next, Tulip-head?"

"Stop calling me that!"

"Whatever!" I yelled as I looked away.

"I want a rematch!"

That made me face him.

Nagumo smirked, "You face me. We're both gonna be forwards."

"Fine. But if just one shoot gets in..." I faltered, knowing he would know what I mean. He stood up.

"Right. We'll discuss the winning prize after." He said as he took my hand and dragged me off somewhere.

"Burn! Wait up!" I heard Fumio call.

"You know my brother?" I asked Nagumo.

"Shut up."

I made him stop, "No, I won't! He's my brother and I want to know what happened between you two!"

"Fuusuke? Stop it." Fumio said behind my back.

I turned to face him, "Fumio! How do you know each other?"

"Drift," Burn smirked.

Fumio tensed, then glared at Nagumo, "Show the way, _Burn_. Aren't you gonna have a rematch?"

Fumio said 'Burn' with venom so much, I was afraid he's gonna lose it. Nagumo smirked and continued to drag me off to somewhere. I hate that guy.

"Here." Burn said as he pointed his finger forward.

I looked in front of me, and my jaw dropped.

It was a garden, a beautiful one. It was also big. Green grass filled the floor, the trees were swaying slowly and the wind was cool. The flowers's fragrance filled the air. I would want to have a garden like this when I grow up.

Nagumo snapped his fingers in front of me. I was startled, then got angry, "What the hell?!"

"Rematch?" He said calmly, but still full of energy.

Nagumo took something out of a nearby bush. A soccer ball.

I frowned at him, "But where are we gonna - ...oh."

Nagumo snapped his fingers, while I was talking. At both ends of the garden, goalposts were seen. It was as if magical faeries had put them there, but the goals just rose from the ground. Show-off.

"Nice, huh?" Nagumo grinned at me.

For once, I was speechless. I looked at him with a small nod. His smile grew wider, then he trudged to his position, the left of the field. I clutched my chest as he started doing warm-ups. Even without a stethoscope, I can feel my heart beating.

"Come on, Suzuno. Aren't we gonna have a rematch?" He said.

My face reddened and walked over to my position. I did mostly arm stretching, but whatever. Nagumo, however, seemed distracted by this.

"Why don't you warm-up your lower body?" He asked.

I shrugged. "Dunno, let's start, shall we?"

Nagumo handed me the ball, "You go first."

I grinned and set the ball down. I started the kickoff.

A few seconds later, I was struggling to get past Nagumo.

His feet were fast. It made me wonder how I got past him, then I remembered. He thought I was weak, so he held back, but, right now, he's fixing his mistake about me.

"Would it kill you to slow down?!" I whined.

Nagumo was too busy to reply.

I tried to make a feint, but he always knew where I was going. I frowned at that; how could he have known my moves? I had learned them from my brother - wait... my _brother_.

"Gotcha!" Nagumo said as he caught the ball from me.

"Oh," I said simply, and then started to chase him.

"ATOMIC FLARE!" Nagumo called. I felt warmth throughout my body, but not the ordinary warmth, the _oh-so-very-hot_ warmth. I was about to faint right then and there. Come to think of it, I did blackout for a few seconds...

* * *

"Ow." I said as I held my head.

"Told you so, pea-brain," I heard Nagumo.

"Shut up, Tulip-Head." Fumio snapped back.

I heard Nagumo mumbled something like, "Like bother, like sister."

"Are you alright, Fuusuke?" Fumio asked me as I opened my eyes.

Nagumo was standing nearby, while Fumio was holding me.

"A-ah." I said.

"I knew I should have stopped you," Fumio said.

"I'm fine, bro. Just feeling hot."

Nagumo snorted. We both glared at him.

"Right, right. Being quiet," He said as he raised his arms.

"What are you gonna make me do?" I asked Nagumo.

Nagumo and Fumio's head snapped at my direction, "Huh?"

"I mean, you know, the prize. You won," I explained.

Fumio smirked at Nagumo, "At least she's honest."

Nagumo rolled his eyes and crouched in front of me. "Two months starting tomorrow."

"What?" I said.

"You're gonna do as I say until it's two months." He said.

"No complains?" I whined.

"Yeah, and you're free to contradict me, but you should still follow my orders."

"Fine, whatever, _Your Ladyship_," I mocked.

Nagumo just grinned back at me.

* * *

We stayed there until 8 pm, then it was time to go home.

I went to bed early that night, but I couldn't sleep.

I tossed and turned with no conclusions.

Plus, that haunting sentence at the end... I just can't manage to shrug it off...

'_Two months starting tomorrow._'

Two months.

And I was happy about it.

* * *

**YES! FINISHED!**

**Thank you all who reviewed! Please continue your generous supports!**

**I'll update soon!**

**~Angel~**


	5. Chapter 5

**************Disclaimer: I do not own IE.**

**************I love the reviews! ^.^**

**************But, honestly guys, is my story confusing? :(**

**************I just want you all to know that Suzuno/Gazel's dare is : **

**************Follow Nagumo's orders until two months, as if she was a slave or something.**

**************Anyway...**

**************Enjoy~!**

* * *

**Order of Business : Teasing**

_What I do on Math time..._

I was beginning to think someone wants to curse my life.

"Fuusuke! Get down here!" My mom yelled.

"Coming!" I replied.

I quickly got dress in my uniform and turned to the mirror to brush my hair. I was glad I was finished taking a bath. It was already 7:15. I suppose it was still a little early for a person whose school starts at 8:00 am.

My waist long hair soon turned straight. I watched as my hands did some side bangs for my hair. On the top of my hair was two handful hair strands sticking up. I gladly made them like that.

"FUUSUKE!" Mom continued to yell.

I grabbed my white backpack (with the yellow lightning and all, mind you) and raced downstairs.

On the way, I missed a step, causing me to fall...

I waited for the _THUMP_ I usually hear.

The funniest thing was, I didn't feel anything. Just some strong warm hands wrapped around me, if that made any difference. The thing was... it did. I had looked up and saw someone I did not expect to see.

The same person I spent thinking about all night.

"You haven't started to fall for me, have you, Ice Princess?" Nagumo said.

I blushed lightly and stood up. I pushed him and walked calmly to the table.

"Better start chewing, it's almost eight..." Nagumo told me.

I looked at my mom from across the table. "What is he doing here?"

Mom smiled at us, "He told me you two are suppose to be going to school together."

I chewed my bacon angrily.

* * *

"Jeez! I just went to your house!" Nagumo cried.

I glared at him. "I don't appreciate that, Nagumo."

He pouted at me.

I stopped and stared at him. _Cute!_

Nagumo raised his eyebrow, "What? Something in my face?"

I looked away and continued walking. "No reason. Your face is just plain funny."

"Whatever."

Nagumo continued to follow me. No sound, no noise, no talking... just plain silence...

And I was tempted to break the ice.

Wait... _what?_

"So, are you gonna join the soccer club?" Nagumo asked me.

"Huh?" I looked back at him.

He huffed, and then put his hands over his head, tilting it in the process. He wore the Inazuma High boy's uniform : black pants, a white long-sleeved dress shirt (with the lightning thing on the breast pocket) and black leather shoes. Well, _supposed_ to be leather shoes...

Nagumo wore white sneakers. His white man-shoulder bag (also with that lightning thing in front of it) hanged to his shoulder in a disorderly matter. He wore a thin red jacket, which obviously suits his hair. *****

"You know, you have great skills... won't you join?" Nagumo asked me.

I stayed silent after that.

"Fuusuke?" Nagumo called on me.

I stopped and turned my heel to face him. "What?" I gritted through my teeth.

Now, he looked surprised. His face read : _Why the hell did you turn around? _Me, being the sensible one, knew that_ that_ wasn't what he was thinking.

"Er... never mind, just wait for me, will you? You're a fast walker." He told me.

I rolled my eyes, as he trudged next to me. I said to him, "Be faster next time, then."

Together, we walked to school.

* * *

"Haruya-kun!" A girl, another freshman I suppose, blocked our way to my classroom.

"Uh, hi...?" Nagumo said/asked. It was obvious he was uncomfortable with her around.

"I brought you chocolates! For the second day in school!" She smiled brightly.

"Er..."

Suddenly, someone put their hand on the girl's shoulder. The girl shrieked loudly.

"Sorry! Ali, right?" Someone asked her.

"A-ah!" The girl was blushing very furiously.

"Could you leave us be? Thanks!" He smiled at her.

"S-sure!" Ali quickly left.

"Hey, Fuusuke-san!" I looked back at the boy...

"Hey yourself, Kiyama." I said.

"Kiyama? Fuusuke-san? Are you two dating?" Nagumo asked us.

I punched him on the shoulder, "In your dreams."

"Ow." Nagumo held his shoulder, tenderly.

"Haruya... aren't you in class 1-B?" Kiyama asked Nagumo.

"Yeah." He grunted.

"I heard your name being yelled in our classroom," I pointed out.

He smiled meekly at me, "I went in your room yesterday. Fubuki Shirou goes there."

"Fubuki?" I questioned.

Nagumo laughed. "You don't know him? You _must_ be goofing of yesterday!"

I blushed, "Sure, tease the harmless girl."

"Harmless?" Nagumo asked sarcastically.

I rolled my eyes, "I should probably get going."

"Uh... I didn't mean to interrupt, but can we talk for a moment, Haruya?"

"Sure." Nagumo said to him.

"I'll see you guys, I think," I said.

Nagumo smirked, "Of course, you will. See you, _Fuusuke-san~!_"

I glared at him as he and Kiyama walked away. I entered the clasroom.

"Hey, Gazelle-san!" Aki greeted me.

"Ohayo, Aki!" I greeted back, as I stalked off to my chair.

"Gazelle-san! Ano... why are you red?" Fuyuka asked me.

I perked up instantly, "Excuse me?"

"Um... your red - ?!" Fuyuka faltered. I knew why : I was busy looking for my mirror in my bag. When I found it, I quickly looked at my face. Indeed, I was red.

"Shit." I muttered. I pressed my hands to my face. My hands were cold, I love the cold and I would love to take the blush I have away.

"Anyway, are you going to join the soccer club?" Aki asked me.

I looked up to them, "Sure, but as a manager only."

Fuyuka's face brightened, "Great!"

I smiled at them.

_RING!_

"Come with us at lunch; we're eating at the soccer club room," Fuyuka told me.

"Sure," I said.

"Settle down, class!" The math teacher called. Her name is Ibuka Hoshi, she was a woman with orange hair tied into a bun, green strict eyes and a strict personality. She was funny, but she was mostly strict.

"Turn on to page 145 in your Math textbook... we're doing a new lesson today." She said.

I did turn to the said page, but I was busy writing scribbles on a scrap paper.

**Nagumo Haruya **

* * *

**DONE! :D **

**Thank you all for the reviews!**

**Please review... again! :D**

**I'll update soon!**

**~Angel~**


	6. Chapter 6

**************Disclaimer : I do not own Inazuma Eleven.**

**************Thank you for the reviews, but could you also favorite/follow this story? Thank you! :D**

**************SilverShadowNinja: Hey, it's alright; no hard feelings! ^.^**

**************Enjoy~!**

* * *

**Ice and Ice**

_When I found something out..._

"Shanlalalala~!" Aki sang all the way to the cafeteria.

"What song is that?" I asked curiously.

"I don't know, just heard it on the radio." She replied.

"Ah..." I replied. It was weird for Aki to be acting this way; she was _not_ skipping.

"Gazel-san, would you like to sit with the soccer club?" Fuyuka asked me.

"S-sure!" I gulped. I made a mental note to myself to not stammer again.

"Aki-san! Fuyuka-san! Gazel-san!" Some familiar voice called. I looked up.

"Kato-san! Sasaki-san!" Aki beamed.

I smiled at the duo. Sasaki grabbed my arm, "Wanna buy us lunch?"

"No." I replied immediately, "Though I could use some escorts..."

"On it!" Kato said. She quickly glared at everyone who walked near her.

I sweat-dropped at the scene, "Er... I didn't mean acting like body guards, but let's go."

After we were done buying lunch, the duo dragged me to the soccer club room. I felt my heart beat with nervousness and excitement. Aki and Fuyuka skipped at the back, slowly catching our pace.

Sasaki made me halt. "Look at those two."

Kato and I looked at each other and followed Sasaki's gaze.

What I saw was a really romantic thing. The auburn-haired girl and the goalkeeper sat beside each other, enjoying a quiet picnic with each other. I praised them for having such a great relationship.

Then I remembered I have a problem, too. I had my neighbor as my boss.

"Come on, we don't wanna be heard." Kato whispered.

I nodded, and we quietly went to the soccer club room.

I looked back to where Natsumi and Endou were. They were laughing, chatting and acting like a couple. My heart did a little hope dance and I saw an image flash by that held a girl and a boy, sitting on the grass, sharing a kiss.

Instantly, my cheeks felt warm.

"Dude!" Sasaki told me, "We're not even _near_ Hiroto, yet."

I snapped out of my daydream and glared at her, "Shut up! I don't give a damn to him!"

"A dam? Are you richer than Nagumo or something?" Kato teased.

For some reason, my heart felt like it was being trampled on. Then, I bit my lower lip realizing that I care for that jerk.

* * *

"Minna-san~!" Aki screeched at us.

We were in the soccer club room, which the duo and I arrived on. I was just finishing my food with Fuyuka and the duo, talking about stuff and such... though, the weirdest part was that Kato always seem to disappear.

_SPLAT!_

"KATO!" I heard Kiyama yell.

I looked at Kato with amazement, "That's what you've been doing?"

She nodded, biting a large part of her chicken.

I looked around us and realized everyone was laughing. I looked at Kiyama who's face was covered with pie. I snickered, then laughed with my friends... but Kato seemed uninterested to watch, as if she does this everyday.

"She does, you know." A voice said beside me. I jumped and tilted my head to my left.

"Yo." Nagumo grinned at me.

I rolled my eyes, "Hey, too. And what do you mean, '_She does, you know'_?"

Nagumo looked at me, shocked, "You don't know? It's like... written on your face or something."

I blushed ever-so-slightly.

"Minna-san~!" I heard Aki call.

"Aki?" Fuyuka questioned.

"The Raimon team... they're here." Aki breathed out.

Kidou smirked as almost everyone in the soccer club went out, including the managers.

I looked up to Nagumo. I heard his jaw clicked, and then looked at me with an amused expression in his eyes, "Come on, Princess."

"Uh... right."

* * *

Nagumo and I neared the soccer field. From where we were walking, I saw glimpse of - were those junior high school? - yellow and blue uniforms. I tried to place in my my mind who they were when Nagumo snorted beside me.

"What?" I asked him.

"Well, it's just that those 'junior high school-ers' are annoying!" He exclaimed.

I rolled my eyes, "Why would you think that?"

"It's just that... they act like we're friends with them for 20 years or something!"

"You're sixteen." I said.

"How do you know that?" Nagumo looked horrified.

"Because you look like one," I told him.

"Well... stop being so literal!" Nagumo snapped.

I grinned at him, "Come on, I'd like to see these people who annoy you."

"Nagumo~! Gazel~" Aki waved at us.

"Gazel?" Nagumo asked.

"My nickname."

"Sure," He said. His tone was filled with sarcasm.

"Come on, guys!" Sasaki told us.

Nagumo and I gave each other a look, and then jogged to the soccer field.

"...besides, I'm pretty sure Zeus Academy is very strong," Kidou was saying.

I shot a questioning look at Fuyuka, but she just shrugged. I focused on the yellow-and-blue guys. I remembered then they were the Raimon team. I looked at the only girl at the group.

"That's Otonashi Haruna, Kidou's sister," Nagumo whispered.

I looked up to him, "Sister? But - ?!"

"They're both adopted to other families, but they're still real siblings," Nagumo cut me off.

I frowned at both of the ideas. One was that Haruna and Kidou were separated from each other and the other idea was that Nagumo cut me off. I started growling in my mind.

"We have a girl in the team!" I heard Kiyama's voice announce.

"She better be grateful that girls are allowed to play at the FF and FFI," Another boy said. I tilted my head to the voice. He was probably in junior high. He looked like a monkey, that's all.

"Kurimatsu! Don't be rude!" I heard Otonashi spoke.

"Though, she _didn't_ say she was going to play with the team." Hino said.

"Eh? Then, why did you even say that aloud, Hiroto-senpai?" Kurimatsu said.

"Y-yeah!" A shaky voice agreed. I looked at the big (really big) boy at Kurimatsu's back. If I was correct, he was still in junior high. Though, he looked too big to be in junior high.

"I don't know," I saw Kiyama shrugged, "you can ask her over there."

I realized Kiyama was pointing at me. I glared at him, and then shuddered inwardly because of the stares everyone was giving. Nagumo seemed to be stunned as well.

"Er..." I started.

"Hokkaido..." A voice whispered. I looked for the owner of the voice. A figure went out of the Raimon team. He had short gray hair and cute teal eyes.

"Fubuki!" I heard Endou called, "What are you doing here?"

"Hokkaido's... best..." Fubuki faltered. I realized right then and there who he was.

"Fubuki Shirou... the Hakuren's best striker and defender." I muttered.

Fubuki came closer to me and held out a hand, "Nice to finally meet you."

I clapsed my hand against his, "Same here."

"What's happening?" Endou asked out of nowhere.

My evil conscience told me that I could have this guy all on my own. He was so sweet, so nice and had the same element as me... but my heart kept striking me statements. About another person.

_Opposite attracts, Fuusuke. Fire's the best for you._

Out of the corner of my eye, so it wouldn't be noticed, I looked at Nagumo.

* * *

**PHEW! SORRY FOR THE LONG WAIT!**

**I hope this chapter is good enough for you guys! :D**

**I'll try to update faster! :P**

**Burn: Are you sure?**

**Me: Shut up!**

**Review/Favorite/Follow guys! :D**

**~Angel~**


	7. Chapter 7

**************Disclaimer : I do not own Inazuma Eleven.**

**************Enjoy~!**

* * *

**The Clothes**

_When a boy scares you..._

After a week of that incident with Fubuki, I managed to get use to the school.

"Anyway, Haruna told me that the FF was coming up!" Aki told us one lunchtime on the soccer field.

Did I mention that I managed to be a manager (get it?) in the team? Well, I did!

"Oh, yeah!" Kato said.

"I'm sure Aphrodi would be getting revenge on us..." Sasaki said.

"You mean the one from Zeus Academy?" I asked them.

"Yeah!" Sasaki replied.

"Well, what's the problem? I'm sure you could beat them again," I said.

Aki bit her lip, "Well, it's not that easy..."

"Why?"

"Well," Kato started, "for starters, our striker, the Truly-Annoying Majesty, Burn, is a close friend of his."

"So?"

"_SO_! That tulip-headed freak might make Aphrodi win!" Sasaki explained.

I rolled my eyes, "How can you be so sure he'll do that?"

"Yeah, Sasaki-_senpai_... how can you be sure?" a voice that I knew too well, said.

"Urm... Nagumo-san..." Sasaki bit her lip.

I looked behind me, and glared at Nagumo, "Excuse me, Nagumo, but I believe this is a matter for _girls_ only."

I swore I heard Kato whimper beside me. I looked Nagumo straight into his eyes, daring him to criticize me.

"I need to talk to you..." Nagumo said, "privately."

I frowned at him, but said; "Sure."

I stood up, said goodbye to my fellow managers and followed Nagumo... who was practically 10 meters from me now. I managed to catch up to his distance. He looked at me with a poker face, though Nagumo's eyes looked like he can kill someone.

"What happened?" I asked.

Nagumo stopped and turned around to face me. "Could you shut up for a moment?"

"Then why did you ask me to come?" I snapped.

Nagumo rolled his eyes and bit his lip. "I need you to help me."

"Help you in what?"

"A hissatsu technique."

"What about it?"

"I need you to do a technique with me."

"Uh... why?"

"Please! Besides, we have a deal on-going."

"Fine..."

"Great! Meet me tomorrow at the soccer field."

"Wait... afternoon?"

"Yes, princess!" Nagumo said, and stalked off.

I grinned in my mind, and then went back to my fellow managers. If my cheeks were red, at least the gals only saw it...

But that wasn't the case.

"Kiyama?" I asked a red-head as I stopped in front of the bench.

Kiyama snapped his head up, then looked at me, "Suzuno!"

"Er... what're you doing?"

"Drinking, why?"

"Uh... do you know where the others are?"

"Mmm... they went back to the club room."

"Thanks."

I walked, passing by him. When I did, I swore I heard him mutter something at me. I shivered, but continued walking to the club room. I looked at Kato waiting at me near the entrance.

"Hey! The managers have a meeting going on!" she yelled at me.

"A-ah! Coming!"

_You'll be mine, Suzuno. Wait for it._

* * *

My eyes were drooping at the last subject.

I snapped back up quickly.

_Whoa, Suzuno... when did you start falling asleep in class?_ I thought bitterly.

_Ever since you started dreaming about Kiyama_, my conscience answered back.

_Did not! _I answered back.

_**RING!**_

I fixed my things quietly as the teacher started blabbing all kinds of things.

"Gazel-san?"

"GAZEL!"

"Huh? What?" I looked up. I saw Aki and Fuyuka frowning at me.

"Yes? Can I help you?" I asked them.

"You're drowsing off, again!" Aki said.

"I-I'm sorry... it's just that... a lot's been happening..." I murmured.

Aki and Fuyuka looked at each other and then grinned. I looked both of them with one of my eyebrows raised. They were starting to scare me more than my mom when she's angry.

Well, not completely scary than when mom's angry... but, you know what I mean.

"Why are you looking at me like that?" I asked them.

"Oh, nothing~!" Aki grinned.

"What?!" I cried out.

"You wanna go to the carnival tomorrow?" Fuyuka asked.

I bit my lip. "Erm..."

Aki rolled her eyes, "Come on! It would be fun!"

"I'll try..." I smiled softly.

"Come on, let's go to the soccer field," Fuyuka said.

* * *

_RING!_

"Urhmm..." I opened my eyes, groggily.

Sunlight met my eyes. "Ow..."

"Come on, princess! Wake up!" a rather familiar voice called.

I sat up quickly, and then turned around, "Nagumo?!"

"Better get ready! You're going to the carnival, right?" Nagumo grinned at me.

I stuck my tongue out to him, "No!"

Nagumo rolled his eyes and carried me over his shoulder.

"Put me down!" I yelled at him as I punched his back.

CREAK!

The bathroom door whispered loudly. Nagumo shoved me in slowly and closed the door.

I hate that pedophile.

After I showered, I opened my door and went all ninja moves to see if Nagumo was there...

So far, so good.

My eyes narrowed at the middle of my bed. Clothes were laid out. Black leggings, a short silver skirt, a blue-green short-sleeved shirt and at the foot of my bed were black ankle-boots.

I did the most obvious thing: I wore them.

I went down cautiously and peeked at the dining room. On the table, facing each other, were Nagumo and Fumio. I raised my eyebrow at this, but seeing that they can't see me: I stopped my eyebrows half-way.

I went down some more and cleared my throat.

Both of them looked at me quickly. I grinned at Fumio who had his mouth slightly opened, and had my heart in hysterics as Nagumo smirked at me, but had pink tainted on his cheeks.

"Sorry for bothering your pep talk, but Nagumo and I have a carnival to get to." I said.

Fumio closed his mouth and nodded slightly.

"Come on, Tulip-head, the carnival's a-waiting," I winked at him.

"Whatever, Ice Princess." Nagumo said and stood up.

* * *

**I'm so loving the Reviews! :D**

**Please continue supporting this story!**

**I'll try to update faster! Hehe!**

**~aNgEl~**


	8. Chapter 8

**************Disclaimer : I do not own Inazuma Eleven.**

**************Enjoy~!**

* * *

**Carnival Problems**

_Reasons why you should _not_ let boys take you to the carnival..._

"So~... where's the carnival?" I asked Nagumo.

"This way," Nagumo grinned. I frowned.

I did not like the grin on his face.

After many twists and turns, a golden gate shimmered about ten meters from us. I looked up. A roller coaster was standing tall. Circus tents filled most of the area. I smiled, remembering the first day my brother took me to the carnival.

~o0o~

_"Nii-san! Look! A Pikachu doll!" I squealed. _

_The sun was shining brightly... for a foggy day, at the least._

_It was probably noon, then. I was just five years old. Funny that I felt as if I was forgetting something... more like someone. My brother looked at me._

_"Say, Suke-san, wanna watch me win it for you?" Fumio said, with a smile._

_"Yep!" I said, cheerfully. _

_"Well, Ruya and I would be going there, no?" our mom said._

_"Sure~!" I said and hugged a boy beside me._

_He was warm and _really_ hug-able, but the thing that didn't scare me was that _I_ don't even know the boy... no. It shivered my bones thinking about it... he smelled familiar._

~o0o~

I snapped my eyes back open.

"You alright, Fuusuke?" Nagumo asked beside me.

"Y-yeah." Cold sweat dripped from my face. I gulped and tried to remember who that boy was, but it was getting me nowhere. I remembered that my mom used to tell me that, '_he will come back_'. But I somewhat knew that she wasn't talking about Jesus... she was talking about _that_ boy.

The thing is: I don't even know what he looks like.

It's kinda weird, you know. I knew a lot of people from my past, but I never remembered what his name was... as if I was cursed that I could never remember him again.

That was just low.

Nagumo tapped my shoulder, "Thinking again, Sweetheart?"

I felt my cheeks go warm, "Shut up, Tulip-Head."

"So, where do you wanna go?" Nagumo asked me.

I licked my ice cream that_ I_ bought. I swear, Nagumo never treats me like a lady... though it _was_ nice for him to pay the tickets for both of us.

_Stop it, Fuusuke_, I snapped.

"Well, if you're not gonna answer my question... let's go to the haunted house!" Nagumo said.

I flinched, "W-why?!"

"Why not?" Nagumo smirked.

"B-but~!" my lip quivered and I faltered.

"Please?!" he frowned.

His golden eyes were cute. I sighed, and nodded, knowing I was gonna regret this.

He grinned at me and pulled me to the haunted house of doom. Or should I say embarrassment?

"Nagumo!" I whined.

"Hey, no backing out now, princess!" Nagumo winked at me.

_Thump, thump, thump._

Stop it heart.

"Where_ is_ the haunted house?" I quivered.

Nagumo smirked, "Just by the Bump Cars."

"What?!" my jaw dropped.

"Why?"

"I love Bump Cars! Can we go?"

"After the haunted house."

"Demo~!"

"No buts!"

I pouted. He smiled at me, and grabbed my hand just to drag me to the Haunted House.

"Stop it! Please, Nagumo?" I begged.

"Toughen up your insides, shorty!" Nagumo grinned more widely.

"NO! Kill me if you have to! Just no!" I shouted.

I don't care if anyone looks at me weirdly for the rest of my life! As long as I don't have to go to that stupid haunted house! I never really liked haunted houses... especially in this town. Fumio told me yesterday the haunted houses here were cruelly scary!

*_Beep!_*

"Stop! I have a message!" I yelled at Nagumo.

He did, but his grip didn't loosen. "Hurry up."

I flipped my phone open and read the new message.

**From:** Aki-san~!

**Date Received:** 0X-XX-XXXX ; 10:53 am

_Gazel-san? Where are you? We can't see you anywhere in the carnival!_

"Who's it from?" Nagumo peered from my shoulder.

I rolled my eyes and hit the 'Reply' button. I typed in some words and sent it to Aki's phone.

**To:** Aki-san~!

**Date Sent:** 0X-XX-XXXX ; 10:55 am

_Gomen! Nagumo wanted to see that haunted house (That bastard!)._

_ How about we meet up at lunch, eh? Just tell me where! :))_

"Alright, Nagumo; let's go to the haunted house." I smiled at him.

"At least you're not scared anymore." Nagumo whispered.

Still smiling sweetly at him, I said, "Just go before I change my mind."

XoX

"Where did they say we'll eat?" Nagumo asked me.

I shrugged. "Some place called Rairaiken."

"Huh." Nagumo replied back.

Silence.

I looked at the line before us for that haunted house. A lot of people were lining up. Mostly, it was only for two people and they were boys and girls... as if they were dating. I blushed at that thought that I also had Nagumo with me. It would look like we're -?!

"A date?" a manly voice said.

I looked at my left. I could see Nagumo giving the guy a smirk.

"Well, Nepper, it's been a while." Nagumo's smirked turned into a grin.

The guy, Nepper (a weird brown-haired guy), smirked at the two of us. "Are you two dating or what?"

I didn't like the sound of, 'what.'

"Just friends," Nagumo said nonchalantly. I waved at Nepper.

However, Nepper raised an eyebrow at this, as if thinking,_ Nagumo and a girl = friends? Don't think so!_

"What now, Nepper?" Nagumo scowled.

"Well~! Wanna join us for a reunion? An's gonna be there!" Nepper said excitedly.

Nagumo whistled, "Wow, An? Well, could you tell the other guys to do the reunion next time? I'm busy."

Nepper widened his eyes. "You don't mean -?!"

"Not at all! Just... I'll see you, alright?" Nagumo flustered.

"Y-yeah." Nepper aid, with a bit of sweat on the side of his face.

The two fist-pumped and Nepper walked away. I looked at Nagumo.

"Who's An?" I told him.

He blushed, "My ex-girlfriend."

I frowned a little at that. "Oh."

I looked up at the dark house, wishing that Nagumo and I would be closer to each other.

"Come on, _Gazel-san~!_ I wanna get in there!" Nagumo grinned at me, sarcastically saying the emphasized word.

I poked my tongue out to him, "Whatever, _Burn-chan~!_"

"Why you -?!"

I wish this day won't ever end.

* * *

**Next: THE HAUNTED HOUSE!**

**I'm not good at horror so please bear with me! :)**

**See you~!**

**~AnGeL~**


	9. Chapter 9

**************Disclaimer : I do not own Inazuma Eleven.**

**************Thanks for the quick reviews! :D Also, yay! for the people who followed and added my story to their favorites! :DDD **

**************Enjoy~!**

* * *

**The Haunted House**

_When technology malfunctions..._

I didn't like Nagumo that way, alright?

If you think we're cute as a couple; we are not! I couldn't stand that boy!

"Suzuno?" Nagumo asked me.

I looked up to him, "Yeah?"

"If you get scared; I'll be here for you, okay?" he smiled.

I blushed and continued texting Sasaki.

**From:** Sasaki

**Date Received:** 0X-XX-XXXX ; 11:00 am

_So~? You and Nagumo look totally cute together~!_

I rolled my eyes and replied a 'Whatever.' I shut my phone down; not wanting to see another stupid text about me and Nagumo and how we look cute with each other. I frowned slightly at the thought that Nagumo has an _ex_.

"What's with the sad face?" Nagumo cooed.

I pouted. "Shut up, let's just go inside, okay?"

Once inside, I started to feel my knees buckling. I wasn't tired... why are my knees giving up?

"Stand up, it's just the cold." Nagumo whispered and made me put my arms around his shoulder.

"I-I'm fine." I said.

"Mhm..." Nagumo said, not believing what I said.

I sighed as we started walking. I never felt so cold before... I was usually the one in our group that never wears a jacket.

10 meters from the entrance, I felt my knees coming back to life. I released my hand from Nagumo's shoulders and looked around my surroundings. The inside of the house was as dark as the outside, but other than that; nothing was scary.

_CREAK..._

I looked to my left. A door was slowly opening. I frowned at it and tried to peek at the other side of the door. So far, nothing. I went closer to the door, trying to see if there was anyone behind it.

"Suzuno?" Nagumo asked.

My hands automatically went up to the door knob. I was about to open it when...

_ROAR!_

I screamed and fell back. A green hand came soaring towards me. I saw Nagumo walk to it and just grabbed it. The hand came off, and all I saw was a _fake_ green rubber hand. I pouted as Nagumo chuckled at me.

"You should have seen your face!" Nagumo cried out.

I just ignored it and continued walking down the hallway.

"Oh, come on, Suzie - can I call you Suzie?" Nagumo told me.

"No!" I snapped.

"Well, Suzie, that face of yours was priceless! Don't be a stick in the mud!" Nagumo chuckled.

I frowned and looked away. I could _not_ believe he was calling me a _stick in the mud_!

"Suzie? Don't give me that face - wow, it's so hot in here." Nagumo said suddenly.

I raised my eyebrow at him. "No it isn't."

"But..."

"Oh my gosh! It's _so_ hot in here!" we looked at the girl who had screamed.

"See what I mean?" Nagumo told me.

I frowned more. "But... I'm never good at hot places..."

"So, you can't take my heat?" Nagumo joked.

I rolled my eyes. "_Obviously_, tulip-head, it's some kind of warmth that even the warmest people couldn't take it, but the opposite element could."

"I don't get it." Nagumo said.

"Ugh," I huffed, "it means that hot-tempered people like you couldn't take this kind of heat, but cold-tempered people like me could. This happened to me earlier when I felt cold in that entrance."

"You talk like a nerd, but I get it."

"You are so annoying."

"Attention everyone! The haunted house is having technical problems. I highly suggest you leave right now, but do _not_ panic. Don't go pushing or shoving each other in the exit. This is not part of the presentation, people! You're not safe in here! This is not a prank, though I wish it was, but this is _really_ not a prank!" a voice from the speakers yelled.

I looked at Nagumo. "What do you think?"

"About what?" he replied.

I rolled my eyes. "About that announcement!"

"I dunno... but it's safe to get out of here..." Nagumo told me.

"Fine, I didn't want to go here anyways..." I muttered.

"HELP!" a new voice yelled.

I looked around us to see that Nagumo and I were the only people here, and then I squinted my eyes at the direction of the voice.

"Did you hear that?" Nagumo whispered.

"Duh." I replied.

"Come on, Suzuno, it's not safe..." Nagumo told me.

I ignored him and moved closer to the person. I can see she was wearing all white. Her hair was sticking up in all directions as if she was electrified. She was trapped on some wooden logs (which was weird because you don't see wooden logs inside a haunted house everyday).

"Suzuno..." Nagumo muttered behind me.

Another step and I could reach for the girl...

"Gotcha!" I grinned triumphantly. The girl's hand was clasped in mine. I could save her.

"Gotcha, too." the girl smiled, evilly if I may add.

"What the-?!" I started to say.

When I looked at the girl, her teeth grew large fangs. Her eyes started to become bloodshot red. Her skin was starting to look like rusted iron. Her nails dug into my skin and I screamed.

_SNAP!_

I cried. Visions from the past haunted me. The time my own teammate sprained my ankle. The time I accused her of it, the time we almost fought. The time our coach told me that I was never allowed to the team again. The times I was alone in my table at lunch. The time my friends never spoke to me. The time...

"Shh... It's okay." I heard.

I opened my eyes. I saw Nagumo in front of me, concern written over his eyes. I looked around us. We were at a bench near the collapsing haunted house and the Bump Cars.

"W-what time is it?" I asked. I felt a little woozy.

"About 11:40 or so." Nagumo replied, and then sat down next to me.

"How long were we in there?"

"10-12 minutes, I suppose."

"How long was I out?"

"Thirty." Nagumo studied my face, "Are you okay? You look really pale."

I smiled softly. "Whatever."

I looked down at my hand. Dried blood went until my wrists. A handkerchief covered the wound I had witnessed. My heart felt like flying as I found out that it was Nagumo's handkerchief.

"Where should we go next?" I said.

I could hear Nagumo silently laughing. I turned and glared at him.

Nagumo raised his arms, "Okay, okay. But you're hurt, are you sure you can move?"

I stood up. "I have to wash it, anyway."

"At least let me help you. You lost a lot of blood." Nagumo told me.

I almost stumbled when I started to walk. "I-I did?!"

Nagumo smirked as he wrapped his arm around my waist. "Nope. But you still need my help to wherever the restrooms are, no?"

"I hate it when you're right." I whined. I could feel warmth in my cheeks. I hope it isn't red.

* * *

About 20 minutes later, we arrived at RaiRaiken. Nagumo's arm was around my shoulder, because I felt dizzy thanks to the amount of blood that had spilled when I opened the handkerchief.

"Oh my gosh, Suzuno!" Aki yelled as she ran up to me.

Fuyuka was by her side. "You look pale."

"Yeah, it was just a malfunction in the haunted house." I said.

Kato ran up to us, "Are you okay? I heard that the haunted house had a malfunction!"

"Yeah. It gave me this." I said as I showed them my wrapped hand.

"I'll take you to Sasaki's." Kato told me.

"Why?" I asked.

"Her mom's a doctor."

"Oh."

Nagumo smiled at all of us. "Well, it's been a nice chat. May we go and eat now?"

I rolled my eyes as Kato, Fuyuka and Aki laughed.

* * *

**WHY?! WHY DID SUZIE ALMOST DIE?!**

**Burn: You almost killed her.**

**Me: Shut up.**

**Burn: You shut up.**

**My conscience: The hell with you two!**

**IE cast: -.-() **

**Me: At least say goodbye to the reader.**

**IE cast: (Fudou:) Bye weird human with two eyes (Burn:) that is interested in this crap.**

**Me: My story's not crap! And I'm sorry fellow reader.**

**IE cast: SEE YOU! :DDD**


	10. Chapter 10

**************Disclaimer : I do not own Inazuma Eleven.**

**************Happy New Year, guys~! I forgot to greet you all about that! :)**

**************Enjoy~!**

* * *

**Fallen**

_When you know you're in love..._

I sighed.

"Just calm down," Sasaki's mother said. She looked exactly like Sasaki (but much older), except her eyes were brown. I felt calm by just her eyes. It was reassuring, like nothing's gonna happen to me.

"Thank you for everything." I smiled at Mrs. Sasaki.

"No problem! It was just a stitch, it doesn't cost that much for me!"

"Still, thanks."

Mrs. Sasaki smiled at me. "You're welcome.

"You're going to rest for two days, however." she told me.

I bit my lip. "I'm sure it'll be okay."

Mrs. Sasaki smiled and walked away.

I sighed heavily this time. I'd be missing school for Monday. I closed my eyes, counted to ten, and open them again. I sat up from the bed.

I was in Sasaki's house, in their 'clinic.' Sasaki said it was for emergency.

_CREAK!_

I turned my head towards the sound. It was the door opening.

"Yo." a familiar voice filled my ears.

Nagumo was in the room with me. Was he worried for me? I would've grin idiotically, but seeing that it'll make me weird for Nagumo; I bit my lip just in case.

"N-Nagumo? Why are you here?" I asked him.

He replied coolly, "I was worried for you."

"First time." I told him.

He blushed and looked down. "You're brother couldn't come. He's busy with something... whatever it was."

I grinned at him. "Can I get out of bed now?"

"Yeah," Nagumo looked at me. "You should be in your mother's care."

"Why?"

"Nothing better than your mother's care, right?"

My jaw dropped.

"What?" Nagumo asked curiously.

"You actually said something smart."

He rolled his eyes and walked towards me. "Oh, ha ha."

"I'm a great comedian, huh?" I smirked at him.

"I think you still losing a lot of blood."

I stuck my tongue at me, and he carried me. Bridal Style.

"Nagumo!" I cried out.

It was his turn to smirk at me. "Only for you, princess."

I blushed furiously.

* * *

Sasaki's mother gladly drove us to my house.

After getting comfortable in my bed, I raised my eyebrow at Nagumo.

"What?" Nagumo questioned.

"What are you still doing in my room?" I frowned.

He grinned at me. "Go to sleep."

"But-?!"

"Princess." he warned.

I gulped and hid in my blanket. He laughed heartily and opened my laptop at the desk beside my bed.

Wait... my laptop?!

I sat up to face him. He looked at me in confusion.

"What?" he asked me.

"Nagumo! That's my laptop!" I pouted.

He grinned and went over to my bed. He sat beside me.

"Go to sleep, princess. I'll be here." Nagumo smiled softly.

Warmth went to my cheeks. "Uh... right..."

"Please?" Nagumo asked in a pleading tone.

I frowned and laid down my bed. I turned my body towards the other side, turning my attention to the wall in front of me, and ignoring Nagumo at my back.

"You're not going to sleep, are you?" Nagumo inquired.

"Nope." I said, acting like a three-year-old.

Nagumo sighed, and I heard noises at my back. I heard the door closed and saw that the lights have been turned off. I giggled a bit. Does he think he can scare me with the dark?

It was almost sundown, anyway.

More shuffling noises at the back.

Five minutes later, I felt a hand wrapped around my waist.

I jumped and turned to face Nagumo, whose eyes were shut.

"What are you doing?!" I almost yelled at him.

"Making you sleep." he breathed out. I felt his hot breath on my skin. It send shivers down my body.

"But-?!"

"Shh..." he told me, nuzzling on my neck.

My face was completely flustered. "Nagumo... if someone saw us-?!"

Nagumo opened his eyes and pecked my lips. "Go to sleep, princess."

His eyes closed and he lowered his head to nuzzle my neck.

My face was completely red. Why did Nagumo have to make me feel this way? Walt, 'the bad guy' himself, had never made me blush this much...

A tear escaped from my eyes.

Walt... why did he have to leave? I sobbed silently, careful to not let Nagumo wake up.

Somehow, though, he knew I was crying. His hands that was on my waist became tighter, and he scooted closer to me. I smiled at his actions. He sure knows how to leave me speechless.

His very presence comforted me. I let my hands wrap Nagumo's neck, I let myself inhale his scent, I let myself listen to his beating heart that matched mine, and I let myself sleep, listening to the voice in my head...

_I love you, Nagumo._

* * *

I woke up early at Sunday.

I looked around me, and realized that I was alone.

"Meh, must been a dream." I sat up and stretched my arms.

"Suzuno!" I heard.

I squinted my eyes at the boy at the door.

"Fumio! What are you-?!" I was interrupted.

"Did you sleep with Nagumo last night?" Fumio asked seriously.

I blushed. "Yeah... but we didn't do anything! I swear, Fumio!"

Fumio sighed in relief. He walked towards my bed and sat beside me.

"I know you like him." he said.

I blushed scarlet as I hugged my knees.

"I don't mind. Just as long as you don't have sex." Fumio told me.

I punched him, _hard_. "FUMIO!"

Fumio fell face-first to the floor. He quickly sat up and scratched the back of his neck. "I was just joking, Suzuno."

"Don't be like that." I glared at him, "I'm shocked that you don't trust your sister!"

"I'm just worried, okay? I'm glad you're all right. Mom didn't even freak out when she saw Nagumo going down the stairs. She only squealed terribly." Fumio told me.

I rolled my eyes.

"Good luck, okay? I hope you get better soon." Fumio told me and walked out of my room.

"Where are you going?" I asked him.

"Out with some friends." he replied.

I huffed, and looked for the book I was reading. I found it at my drawer of books. It was the book, _I Am Number Four*_, and I was about to finish it.

20 pages (or so) through, I heard someone going upstairs.

I looked up to my book. I saw Aki, Fuyuka, Sasaki and Kato looking at me with a smile. I let my book drop and hugged all of them.

"I'm glad you're okay." Aki sobbed.

I grinned at them. "Of course, I am."

"We're going to hang out for five hours in your room," Kato ordered me, "and you're going to accept it."

The tears in my eyes were threatening to drop.

"Of course, I will." I said.

* * *

**KYAA~! I'm almost done with this story!**

**(Just joking, though I don't know how many chapters it would be, anyway...)**

***Have you read this book, already? It's Sci-Fi and it's _so_ awesome~!**

**Anyway, THANK YOU FOR THE REVIEWS! :D**

**See you~!**

**~aNgeL~**


	11. Chapter 11

**************Disclaimer : I do not own Inazuma Eleven at all.**

**************Do you guys know The Lorax (the film)? Why? Because I'm totally in love with Once-ler!**

**************Enjoy~!**

* * *

**Remembering**

_When you remember something,_

_but can't quite put on it..._

Monday came, and just like that: the dizziness was gone.

I walked to school formally and got some stares from my schoolmates. I bit the inside of my cheek as I thought: _Please stop staring. Please stop staring. Please stop_- oh.

"Hello, Fuusuke-san," a voice echoed in front of me.

"Hey, Kiyama." I [fake] smiled.

"How are you? I heard from Nagumo that you had been deeply cut."

Gasps filled the room. I looked behind at Kiyama who had a group of girls crowding behind him. I clenched my teeth and took a mental note to kill Nagumo later.

"I'm fine. I have to go to class, so: see you." I replied and made my way through the crowd.

Ring!

"Crap." I muttered. I was gonna be late for class in my second week of school. Sheesh.

/x\

"So, what happened to your 'slumber party' the other day?" Nagumo asked me at lunch.

I munched on my burger, and then swallowed it. "It was fun."

Nagumo rolled his eyes. "Why are you so gloomy today?"

I put down my burger. "Why did you tell Kiyama that I was wounded?"

Nagumo sighed. I looked up to him. His face was so calm, but his eyes were... were...

"He bothered me until I tell him." Nagumo gritted through his teeth.

Jealous?

"Haruya is you first name, right?" I asked him.

He tilted his face to mine. "Yeah. So?"

"Haru..." I squinted my eyes; I swear I kinda remember a name, "Ha~ru~ya. Ruya!"

I looked at him and grin. His eyes looked panicked for a moment, but returned to a relaxed one before I can be sure.

He cleared his throat. "I swear... you still act like a 5-year-old."

I widened my eyes as I remember the day from the carnival.

"_I was just five years old._"

"_Well, Ruya and I would be going there, no?_"

"_He smelled familiar._"

"_Suke-chan... gomene..._"

"_What do you mean, Ruya-kun?_"

"_I... can't see you no more..._"

"_Wh-what? You're kidding!_"

"_I need to go Suke-chan... I have to..._"

"_Have to what, Ruya-kun? You can't leave us!_"

"_Gomene, Suke-chan..._"

"Ruya-kun." I savored the taste of the words coming out from my mouth.

"What about it?" Nagumo raised his eyebrow.

"Where is he?"

Nagumo blinked. "Who?"

"Ruya... I wonder where he is or _who_ he is..." I mumbled.

Nagumo chuckled and ruffled my hair. "You're cute when you think hard."

I blushed. "Nagumo!"

"Did you like my gift?" Nagumo asked me.

"What gift?"

"Hmm... Drift didn't give it to you, huh?"

"Drift?"

"Yo, guys." Someone interrupted. Nagumo and I looked up to see Kiyama smiling down at us. I inhaled sharply and tried to not look into Kiyama's eyes.

"'Sup, Kiyama." Nagumo grinned at the said boy.

"Wanna go to Sun Garden tonight?" Kiyama asked us.

"Sun Garden?" I inquired.

Nagumo chuckled and winked at me. "I forgot you didn't know Sun Garden."

"Well~ you know now." I huffed.

"So, you in?" Kiyama repeated.

"Sure."

"Great." Kiyama winked at me, and then walked away.

"I'm going, huh?" I asked Nagumo.

Nagumo chuckled. "_Duh_, princess!"

* * *

I fiddled with the edge of my dress.

"Are you sure that you're fine with that dress?" mom squinted her eyes at my clothes.

I looked down at my black dress that extended to my upper thigh. My silver leggings hugged my legs and black doll shoes on my feet. I looked back up to mom.

"Yes."

Fumio smirked behind mom. "You always dress nicely if its Nagumo."

My face was flustered. "Please, stop."

"You're not denying~!" Fumio teased.

I rolled my eyes and moved pass my family, but stopped as I remember what I was supposed to ask them. I turned around and face Fumio and my mom. "Who's Ruya-kun?"

Fumio widened his eyes. "Y-you remember?"

"Shush, Fumio, she doesn't completely know..." my mom hissed angrily.

I glared at them.

"Did I mention that your ponytail is lovely?" Fumio squeaked.

"Fine! I'll ask someone else!" I huffed and turned around.

"Fuusuke..." Fumio whispered.

I stomped down the stairs angrily. I grabbed my white shoulder bag and ran out of the house, just to fall down to my butt. I glared angrily at the person who bumped me.

"Wow, Fuusuke, who twisted up your panties?" Nagumo chuckled.

I rolled my eyes and told myself to calm down. I looked up Nagumo and raised my arms up. He must have gotten my message since he helped me up from the ground.

"Now," I started as I brushed the dirt out of my leggings, "where's Sun Garden?"

Nagumo grinned and grabbed my hand to the motorcycle in front of out house.

"N-nagumo?!" I squeaked.

"Yes, we're going to ride that, princess." Nagumo smirked at me.

I stuck my tongue out him. "I just don't do well in motorcycles."

Nagumo winked at me. "Well, you just have to get used to it, huh?"

"You don't even have a license!" I whined.

"Please~ I can just buy my way out." Nagumo grinned and put a finger to his lips as if it was a secret when he just shouted it out to the whole wide world.

I sighed and tiptoed to kiss him on his cheek. Pink was tainted on it when I was done.

"I trust you, so don't try and kill me!" I told him.

Nagumo grinned at me. "Wouldn't dream on it."

* * *

**BURN AND GAZEL BACK IN THE HOUSE!**

**Get ready, too, 'cause the next chapter is filled with jealousy!**

**And a whole bunch of emotion, too!**

**Thnx for the encouraging reviews! :))**


	12. Chapter 12

**************Disclaimer : I do not own Inazuma Eleven.**

**************ATTENTION! ATTENTION! ****************ATTENTION! ****************ATTENTION! ****************ATTENTION! ****************ATTENTION! ****************ATTENTION! ****************ATTENTION! **

**************Do you want to know how special this chapter is~?**

**************It's_ too_ special because it's BURN'S P.O.V.! :)))**

**************Enjoy~!**

* * *

**Comfort Me**

_Because teenagers are hard to understand nowadays._

**(A/N: Just in case you didn't read the author's note at the top page: BURN'S P.O.V.)**

My heart beat was probably going faster than the motor.

Gazel's arms wrapped around my waist tightly. I tried not to blush because of that. It was weird when you put it that way. I felt that thing I always had for my friends, but I was sure that it was more than 'just friends'.

But I wouldn't dream of dating her, okay?

Why? I'll list it down:

1. Because Hiroto forced me to date An.

2. Because Hiroto 'loves' Gazel... which goes back to Number 1.

I didn't even think it was love. It was more like lust, since Hiroto just _loved_ playing with girls' hearts. And if he didn't spent a night with the girl he wanted... it was going to get bloody.

I used to be a player, too... until An made me take her virginity. See, she was _just_ begging for more that she didn't realize that I had just fucked her head off. When I realized that, I just broke a rule of my mom's: Never have sex if you are still underage.

In the end, I broke up with An and swore to be careful next time.

"Haruya? Is that Sun Garden up ahead?" Gazel tugged at my arm.

I squinted my eyes to the orphanage. "Huh, I suppose it is..."

"It's beautiful... and kinda familiar, too..." Gazel muttered.

There it is again, the familiar tugging of my gut. Was it because Gazel was remembering? I wasn't sure, but that was my only lead.

I parked the motorcycle just beside Hitomiko-san's car.

As soon as Gazel and I got out of the motor, Hiroto greeted Gazel. I nodded at him as he acknowledged me. Part of the deal was that I was not to interrupt their 'conversations'.

The deal was when Hiroto had slept with her, she was going to be mine. While Hiroto was trying to make Gazel sleep with him, he'll make sure that An was not going to see me.

I waved Gazel and Hiroto goodbye as I stepped to the garden. I breathed in the smell of flowers in the air. My eyes teared up as I remembered the good old days.

o0o _**FLASHBACK**_ o0o

"Say, Ruya-kun? What will you be when you get older?" _Suke-chan grinned at the 5-year-old me._

"I wanna be a professional at soccer!" _I screamed out._

___Suke giggled._ "You can't even spell 'professional'."

_I frowned._ "P-uh-P-R-O-F-I-?!"

_Suke cut me off by laughing so hard._ "Ruya-kun! That's not how you spell 'professional'!"

"Then how?" _I pouted._

_Suke smiled as she got up from the grass._ "P-R-O-F-E-S-S-I-O-N-A-L!"

"I hate you." _I muttered._

_Suke giggled as she kissed my cheek. I blushed and touched the spot where she kissed me._ "S-suke-chan?"

"I'll always love you, Ruya-kun!" _Suke's smile brightened and her cheeks became redder._

_I grinned at her._ "Ah!"

o0o_** END**_ o0o

Tears sprung out from my eyes.

Why did I have to be so selfish and let myself join in Aliea Academy? If I didn't, I would still have Suke as my best friend. Heck, I would've even dated her if I could, but I wanted to be a great soccer player... which brings us to the point of me being a selfish dickhead.

"Haruya? Why are you crying?" Hitomiko-san's voice rang.

I look up to the woman standing before me. "She's gone."

Hitomiko-san raised her eyebrow, but held onto my shoulder and lead me to the dining room. I wiped my tears that were rolling down my face and tried to dig my nails down the skin of my hand. I didn't want anyone to know that I was crying.

"You know, Nagumo, Suzuno is looking for you." Hitomiko-san told me.

Warmth spread through my cheeks. "Yeah, so? Since when did you care?"

"I don't know, maybe it's because Nepper was shocked about it when he told me that you have a -and I quote- a steady girlfriend." Hitomiko chuckled. "Sometimes, I think she was Suke-chan you fell in love back then."

I swear, my face was burning like hell right now. "Shut up, Hitomiko-san."

Hitomiko chuckled at my expression.

"Haruya!" I heard from my back.

I turned around, so did Hitomiko. We were still in a corridor so I was glad that no one else had to see me blushing like crazy.

"Suzuno?" I raised my eyebrow.

Gazel was here with all her beautiful glory. I moistened my lips when I saw her pink lips that I was tempted to kiss the hell out of it. She crossed her arms as her cheeks were also burning. I took note of this, realizing that Gazel, the Ice Princess, could blush too.

"Why the hell did you leave me with Kiyama?" Gazel's eyes stood firm.

My heart dropped when I realized that she always called Hiroto by his first name. "No reason."

Gazel squinted her eyes at mine. I swear that the girl just make me tongue-tied. Her deep teal eyes were _so_ easy to get lost in. Why, again, the hell did I have to fall for this girl? Oh right, her ever-loving personality.

"What?" I asked her when she said nothing.

"Who are you, miss?" Gazel averted her eyes from me as she talked to Hitomiko-san.

I blinked as I realized that Gazel didn't want Hitomiko-san to hear what she wanted to say to me.

"Kira Hitomiko." Hitomiko-san told Gazel as she reached out her arm.

Gazel gladly took it. "Suzuno Fuusuke. So, can you leave? I wanted to talk to Haruya _privately_."

"Sure." Hitomiko-san said as she dropped her arm and walked away.

My jaw dropped. "H-Hitomiko-san?!"

"You're on your own, kiddo." Hitomiko-san waved me off as she went away. Her clucking sounds from her shoes faded off the distance. I stood there with my jaw hanging open and with nervousness that I never knew I would feel when I'm with a girl.

Gazel cleared her throat. I turned around and faced her. I gave her an apologetic grin, "Uh... no offense."

Gazel sighed and walked up to me and grabbed my face. "Have you been crying, Haruya?"

My eyes widened. Never would people know if I have been crying or not. What the hell was wrong with me? "Um..."

"Haruya?" Worry was written on her eyes.

"Yes." I muttered softly.

Gazel's eyes bore into mine, and I realized how bright those eyes were. The tears in my eyes that were long gone had appeared again and I didn't know what to do. My brain forced me to remember that day, the very same day where I lost Suke-chan.

"_Gomene, Suke-chan._"

"_Ah?! What do you mean, Ruya-kun?_"

"_I need to go somewhere..._"

"_What? Can't I come, too?_"

"_It's dangerous, Suke-chan..._"

"_Ruya-kun..._"

A tear rolled down my cheek.

Gazel's eyes were concerned and I saw that tears were also threatening to fall, but she blinked back those tears. My hands went up to her face as I pressed her forehead to mine. My heart was beating faster than a locomotor.

"Suke-chan..." I whispered.

Gazel cracked. Hundreds of tears were flowing down her cheeks. I helplessly watched her break in my arms as she muttered; "Ruya-kun, Ruya-kun... Why did you have to go? Why did you leave me? Ruya!"

I did what the first thing my idiot conscience told me to do: I hugged her.

Being taller than her by a three inches (I'm 5'7, please guess the number for me), she sobbed into my shirt and revealed the weakest side of Gazel. I wrapped my arms around her waist as her hands (that were in my face) hugged my neck.

"Ruya..." Gazel's sobbing died down.

I rubbed her back soothingly. "I miss him, too."

Gazel winced and buried her face in my shirt. "You smell just like him..."

"I'm sorry." I bit my lip.

Gazel looked up to my face. Her eyes were red and it was close to being puffy. "Haruya, why did I forget you?"

I chuckled. "Some things are not meant to be remembered."

Gazel cracked a weak smile. "You're important to me."

I sighed and placed a kiss on her forehead. "Don't remember this moment..."

"Why not?" Gazel's tone was with confusion.

"Promise?" I looked into her eyes.

"Tell me first." Gazel pouted.

Warmth raced through my cheeks, why did she have to look so cute?

"I don't want our friendship to be awkward." I lied smoothly and smiled at her weakly.

The light in her eyes darkened. Was she heart broken? She's just a friend, right?

"Alright." Gazel grumbled.

I laughed as I released her from my bear hug. "Come on, I bet you're hungry."

"No, I'm not." Gazel crossed her arms.

I heard her stomach grumble. I chuckled as she grabbed my arm.

"Come on, Fuusuke."

Gazel smiled as I lead her to the dining room.

* * *

**WHEW! Done!**

**Sorry for the late update! :((**

**I hope you enjoyed the story! :D**

**There's little jealousy, BUT you have that emotional thingies there! :))**

**Angel is out. PEACE!**


	13. Chapter 13

**************Disclaimer : I do not own Inazuma Eleven.**

**************Enjoy~!**

* * *

**The Aliens**

_Since I wanted to know more about him..._

My eyes landed to Nagumo.

A week has been long enough. Why did he have to ignore me now? I didn't tell anyone of that little emotional breakdown I had with him. Why can't he at least talk to me?

"GOD HAND!" Endou-san shouted as he caught the ball.

"Ike, minna-san!" Aki cried happily.

My rested my chin on my hands. I watched unhappily at the practice Inazuma Eleven is doing. My eyes wandered off to anywhere besides Kiyama or Nagumo.

Sasaki looked at me with concern. "What's wrong with you today?"

I sighed and stood up from the bench. "Nothing... I'll go home early, alright?"

"But practice-?!" I cut off Kato.

"My mom needs me back home." I said simply.

I gathered all my things and went off. I walked back to my house, taking my usual route... until I bumped into someone, unexpectedly.

"Ah! Gomen, gomen!" a boyish-feminine voice laughed.

I turned up to see a boy with long blonde hair and golden eyes. He wore the Zeus Academy's soccer uniform.

"I'm fine..." I muttered.

He held out a hand, since I landed on my butt. "My name's Aphrodi."

I took his hand and let him help me up. "Gazel."

I eyed his captain's mark on his arm. "You're the Zeus' captain, huh?"

Aphrodi led out a smile, "Yeah!"

I took my hand from him and walked away, but without saying goodbye to him, first.

* * *

My eyes landed on my phone, which was vibrating.

I sighed and swung my feet from the bed. I really need a break from my assignments. Now would be a great time to do that. I picked up my phone and flipped it open.

**1 new message**

I pressed 'view.'

**From:** Burn :)

**Date Received:** 0X-XX-XXXX ; 6:32 pm

_I'm bored. -.-_

I rolled my eyes.

I text him back**: So?**

**Him: I need some fun. :(**

**Me: Don't text me while u'r ignoring me.**

**Him: i was not!**

**Me: ...bye.**

**Him: Wait!**

I shut my phone down.

I sighed in relief _and_ disappointment as I put my phone down and fixed my papers since I was almost done. I'd copy off Fuyuka's work tomorrow, anyway.

_Pardon?_

I never cheat. Unless it was necessary, like now.

I got ready for bed. I closed my eyes and willed myself to fall asleep so I would be early for school tomorrow. I know, I'm such a nerd/dork, but I'm afraid you can't change me being responsible for myself.

Back to sleeping...

...

"KEEP THAT NOISE DOWN, NAGUMO!" I shouted through the window.

His head popped up from it. "What'ya gonna do 'bout it, _Suzie_?"

"Why I ought to..." I muttered under my breath as I glared at the crimson-headed... thing.

"What was that, princess?" Nagumo tilted his head towards me.

I found that very cute.

I glared at him and closed the window, along with its curtains. I fixed my blanket _again_, for the eight time this night. Why can't that boy ever sleep, huh?

"I need to talk to you." A wave of hot breath reaches my skin.

I jumped and hit the weirdo with my head. _Hard_.

"Ow!" Nagumo yelled in pain.

"Get out of my bed!" I screamed.

Nagumo forced his hands on my mouth. "Ssh! Someone might here!"

I bit his lip. He snatched it away, but didn't scream. I pushed the boy to the floor and pinned him down using my body parts. Awkward position, but as long as I can hold him out.

Nagumo stared at my eyes for a long time. But I can't deny that I didn't do that also with his eyes.

Somehow, as if we were pulled with a magnet, we started leaning to each other.

"Ruya." I whispered.

The nest moment, I was kissing him and he held me in his arms as if we were a couple. My heart beat went fast and I couldn't just stop it from thumping on and on...

We pulled away from each other, since I was out of breath like he was.

"I'm so sorry, Gazel." Nagumo whispered as he rocked me in his arms.

I tried to reply to him, but I fell asleep.

Dumb move, huh?

* * *

I touched my lips as I woke up.

I felt the bed sheets next to me. It was cold as if no one was there for the entire night. Though, it was true, I can't help, but think that Nagumo was beside me the entire night.

"Come out of bed, dude. Class would be starting soon." Fumio stated.

I looked at him and nodded.

.

Class was boring even if the teachers were fun.

I was starting to hate myself. Nagumo was never here by my side nor did he ever text me again. I met Aphrodi again one day, and we exchanged our phone numbers.

Currently, three days after the kiss, I was hanging out the park and sat down on one of its public benches. I flipped my phone open and was bombarded with Kato's and Sasaki's messages about how I should got to the skate ring with them.

I flooded their phones with, 'NO.'

"I saw how Hiroto-san looks at you," a voice started saying.

I turned around to find a grinning Aphrodi. "Hey, Terumi."

I decided to call him in his formal name since he started calling me with my own formal name, despite telling him to call me 'Gazel' a million times.

"Fuusuke, what are you doing alone in this fine day?" Aphrodi sat down next to me.

I held my own hands together. "Regretting some mistake. And what do you mean about Kiyama?"

Aphrodi smiled. "I don't know... it's obvious he loves you..."

I shook my head and played with my phone, avoiding Aphrodi's look of confusion.

"I love someone else." I muttered.

Aphrodi's eyes widened as he forced me to look up to him. "Nagumo?"

I pushed him away as I sadly nodded.

"Huh. I suppose it makes sense since I see you so happy around him, though Hiroto is bugging me to tell you that he needs to see you. He told me that you should meet him at the back of your school." Aphrodi told me.

I shook my head. "Nah. I'd rather let Nagumo ignore me..."

"He's ignoring you?!" Aphrodi was shocked.

"Yeah..." I whispered. Tears suddenly sparked out of my eyes as I remembered what was the reason why NAgumo has been ignoring me.

"Say, Aphrodi." I looked at him.

He raised his eyebrow, "What?"

"Where did Nagumo go to chool when he was in junior high?" I asked.

Aphrodi bit his slip, and sighed. "I wasn't suppose to say this, but... Aliea Academy."

"What was that?" I tilted my head towards him.

"A school for... aliens."

"He's an alien?"

Aphrodi glared at me so he could continue. I smiled sheepishly and signaled him to continue.

Aphrodi huffed and started to talk. "Nagumo and Hiroto went to 'school' there. Honestly, they were orphans and was adopted by Kira Seijirou. Kira found a meteorite and decided to analyze it.

"After that, well, he found out that the meteorite was special and can grant anyone power. He decided to use it for military purposes, but the Prime Minister declined. So, he used it for soccer.

"Endou defeated every soccer team of the Aliea Academy, so.. yeah..."

"How come Nagumo has a mother, then?" I asked.

He smiled, "Because he was just invited to play for 'Prominence,' a team in the Aliea Academy."

"Drift..." I muttered.

"That was your brother, he's the captain of Diamond Dust." Aphrodi said simply.

My jaw dropped and my eyes widened. So, that was why he knew Nagumo from the start?!

"You know, you could have been the captain for Diamond Dust, but your brother decided to take it for you."

"How do you know all this?"

"Because I have sources." Aphrodi smirked.

I rolled my eyes. "Well, if _you_ have sources, then you should know that I want ice cream now."

Aphrodi laughed as he stood up. "I don't know how you handle all of that, but let's go."

I grinned as we made our way to the nearby ice cream vendor.

Trust me, Aphrodi, I'll be confronting my brother later...

And probably cry again because of Nagumo.

* * *

**CUUUT!**

**Gazel: Phew! That was emotional.**

**Burn: Not entirely.**

**Fumio: But Gazel gets to know who Nagumo really is in the next chapter!**

**Me: SSSSHHHHH! **

**IE Cast: Thank you for shopping with us! WE hope you enjoyed your required item!**

**Me: WRONG LINES!**

**IE Cast: WE meant: THANK YOU FOR ALL OF THE ENCOURAGEMENT!**

**Me: good...**


	14. Chapter 14

**************Disclaimer : I do not own Inazuma Eleven.**

**************Enjoy~!**

* * *

**Back Then**

_Ignorance__ is Bliss._

"FUMIO! WHERE THE HELL ARE YOU?!" I shouted as I slammed the door of my house open.

I heard a bump from upstairs. I huffed as I put my school bag at the counter and waited for Fumio to get down. And it was a_ long_ wait.

"What is it?" Fumio yawned as he raised his eyebrow at me.

"Tell me, why did you become Diamond Dust's captain?" I raised my nose in the air.

Fumio's jaw dropped. "U-uhh.."

I impatiently tapped my foot.

"That's none of your business, Fuusuke." I heard my mom say in the kitchen.

I entered the kitchen. "Aren't you supposed to be working?"

"Your uncle covered my work so I can relax for three months." my mom replied.

"Well, I think you should know that I'm stubborn." I told her.

My mo sighed as she sat down on a chair. She gestured at the two remaining chairs, and both of us siblings sat facing our mother.

"Yes, Fumio was from Aliea Academy." my mom told me.

"Oh no." Fumio muttered.

"You were a great soccer player, Fuusuke, but Fumio took your position because he never wanted to see you hurt. It was true, though. Playing in Aliea Academy would make your strength increase, in the hard way."

"Why me?" I asked mom.

"Well, you've led your teammates to victory about a dozen of times." Fumio shrugged.

"Yeah, until Azura sprained my innocent ankle." I gritted my teeth.

"You know he means well, dear." our mom smiled.

I stood up from my seat. "Do I know Nagumo when I was a kid?"

The two of them avoided my eyes. I knew it.

"Never mind," I said, "I already know the answer."

With that, I went up stairs and inside the attic.

* * *

**[Burn]**

I rolled on my bed, trying to sleep.

This was the 4th time of me having insomnia. What the hell was happening to me? I swear I never did anything wrong. I can't believe this. Why can't I sleep?

I sighed and looked through my window.

Suzuno Fuusuke.

Why did she have that effect on me?

I sighed, yet again that evening. I went over to a box, no larger than my bed. I opened the box and searched for my album. A little something I made when I was a kid.

I opened the album.

Pictures of Hitomiko-san flooded the place. The next page was a picture of my mother and my unknown father. The next page was filled with me and my friends at Sun Garden when mom worked there. The the next page...

I stopped and inhaled sharply.

Suke-chan was scribbled neatly on top of the page. Pictures of the white-haired girl covered two pages of the album. I watched in delight as I see the girl smiling innocently...

"_Let's play a game, Ruya-kun!_"

"_Demo..._"

I blinked back the tears that were starting to fall.

"_Please?!_"

"..."

I wanted so bad to go to the past and just hold her with my hands.

"_Fine..._"

"_Yeah!_"

I couldn't help it, the tears started to fall, destroying the artwork of the page.

* * *

**[Gazel]**

The way I see it, it was my win.

If Nagumo wouldn't talk to me, then I won't talk to him. He's not that popular nor can he just take away my friends like Azura did.

Azura.

I lifted a chest, full of useless junk.

But it was useful to me. It remind me to never trust anyone and to give other people chances. I just couldn't bear myself to be like that kid I was in junior high.

I pulled out a picture of my soccer team at Hokkaido.

16 players that would have been in the championship if it wasn't for a girl. I made them lose because they were all jealous of me. I never wanted for them to feel that way.

And Walt. The guy I thought I loved. He turned away just like my no-good friends.

Walt, my best friend back then. A real charmer, and great at goal-keeping. I used to practice with him everyday at a nearby soccer field. Of course, the boy envied my skills.

I gently laid the picture at my side as I looked for other things that seem familiar.

Minutes later, a picture caught my eye.

I reached for it and looked at it carefully. The moonlight shined on it perfectly.

I analyzed the surroundings first. It looked like Sun Garden back on its' good old days. However, it was fall and leaves fell from the trees. Dried leaves that would be in the garbage.

I've never been in Sun Garden, so maybe it was my brother's.

I looked at the boy in the picture. The boy had beautiful crimson hair with a tulip on top. He was grinning wildly as he looked at the camera with those piercing yellow eyes. He held up his two hands with the peace sign. He wore a plain white shirt, some pants and red rubber shoes. On his feet was a soccer ball.

On his left was a girl. Her white hair fell until her shoulders. She smiled softly and her blue eyes twinkled beautifully at the camera. She had her hands on her back and was dangerously close to the boy. She wore a pink skirt and a blue sweatshirt. On her feet were sandals without any soccer ball.

I gasped loudly and dropped the picture.

Tears were falling as I realize what happened back then. Why I was forced to get out of Inazuma Town and live in Hokkaido, why I was so great in soccer, why my brother had to go the Aliea meteorite just for me and, most importantly, why Nagumo was familiar from the start.

I needed to apologize to mom and Fumio. And maybe force Nagumo to talk to me.

Whatever the case is, I have to do it.

* * *

**YEHEY!**

**One more chapter to go and it'll be finished! Awww~ :(**

**But I'm making it special! Honestly~!**

**Whatever you've been waiting for, it's here! :D**

**I'll see YOU! :)**


	15. Chapter 15

**************Disclaimer : I do not own Inazuma Eleven.**

**************Enjoy~!**

* * *

**My Mom's Best Friend's Son**

_Daisukidayo!_

My eyes darted from my mom to my brother.

Mom was sitting on the couch with her head bowed low. I heard sniffles coming from her when I should be the one breaking down and trashing everything.

Fumio had his head in his hands. No, he wasn't crying, but regretting. Regretting everything he has said to me. I watched in pain as he flinch every second. Was my slap that hard?

"Gomen." My mother told me. I bit my lip as I went outside the dark.

Friday, was it? Eh, I could sleep in Aki-chan's house for tonight.

I walked to the party that the Inazuma High school was having. I think it was a celebration for its Foundation Day? It was a good thing that I didn't participate in the events that would be happening.

8:00 pm.

Was time _that_ slow?

I swear, it felt like 10 _years_ when I was fighting with my mom and Fumio.

"You came!" Sasaki winked at me. She had her blonde hair in a bun. Her eyes were now a happy shade of dark pink. She wore a red fluffy dress and a red rose on her hair.

"Yeah, but I didn't know we have to wear dresses." I said, a bit shy. I just wore an old shirt, sneakers and faded jeans. I had a black fancy shoulder bag on me, though.

"Nah! It was just free over there! You can pick out any clothes you want to wear!" Sasaki pointed over to a booth with a lot of clothes, just beside the girls' restroom.

"Okay...?" Man, this school is weird.

"Come on! Jun said she was wearing a neko costume~!" Sasaki said as she picked a dress, gave it to me and pushed me to the restroom. I sweat-dropped at this action.

I looked around and saw few girls. Aki-san, Fuyuka-san, Kato-san and three other girls I don't know. Aki-san wore a ballerina outfit. Fuyuka-san imitated a fairy... I meant Tinker Bell.

They were busy zipping up the back of Kato-san's costume. She has a revealing... _cat costume_?! That was too embarrassing. I can't wear things like that. Kato-san's must be very brave to do that.

I wave at them.

All of them widened their eyes and squealed.

"I can't believe you came! You were all like, 'I'm never going to have fun,' " Kato-san chuckled.

Fuyuka hurried over to me. "Wear that dress, and we'll do your make-up."

"Alright, then." I smiled.

I slipped through them and went to the farthest cubicle. I put on my dress, I was unsure if I wanted to show this to the world. I look like a bitchy whore in this, but I guess it wasn't all bad.

I sighed and opened the door of the cubicle.

"What do you think?" I asked.

* * *

**[Burn]**

I watched as the dance floor was filled with happy couples dancing to a slow love song.

Hiroto whistled at the girls who had, ehem, _revealing_ outfits.

"Cut it out, Hiroto, you're gross." An rolled her eyes as she held my arm, tightly.

"Yeah, how come you won't dance with Ulvida?" Midorikawa asked Hiroto.

"She said she's on a date with someone called 'Fumio.' " Hiroto shrugged.

"I don't see the lad anywhere." Saginuma shrugged.

"You know him?" I turned to him.

"Yeah, he's my classmate... and you know him too, right? He was Drift back then." Saginuma replied.

"I know..." I muttered.

"Why are you so sad these days, Burn-kun?" An's blue eyes bore into mine.

"No reason." I replied, covering my emotions with my great poker face.

"Hey, Hiroto, isn't that... Fuusuke-san?" Midorikawa pointed somewhere.

My head whipped up to that direction. My jaw dropped as I saw the most beautiful girl that I have ever seen. Honestly, with a face and body like that, she could have passed for an angel. Why oh why did Hiroto have to have a crush on her?

Her silver hair was now curly, different from the most days I saw her. Her blue eyes were shinier than I have ever saw them in my entire life. She had a light make-up on; pink blush, eyeliner and lip gloss. Her skin was _really_ flawless and I can just smell her scent from here, when she's like a hundred meters away. Yes, the gym was _very_ wide.

"Wow." Hiroto's jaw dropped to the floor.

Gazel wore a beautiful silver dress with twinkling stars here and there. It reached until the floor, in which I can't see her shoes. I wonder if she wore her black Converse? She had always loved them.

"You're so lucky." Midorikawa pointed out.

"Unless she picks Nagumo." Saginuma smirked.

I closed my mouth and glared at Saginuma. "Hiroto and Suzuno are a much better pairing."

"Yeah!" An second on that.

Saginuma squinted his eyes. Crap. This guy was like the number one lie detector in the whole of Japan. Heck, maybe it was in the whole wide world... or maybe even in the whole wide universe? Shit, I was crumbling inside with Saginuma's stare.

Saginuma sighed as he turned to Suzuno. I sighed inwardly. Man, was I safe?

Hiroto stood up and walked down the path the crowd had slid away. They were making a path for Suzuno. Why must she be _that_ beautiful? I mean, a person can't possibly have a face like heaven! Geez...

Hiroto held out a hand to her. I can feel my insides breaking down as Suzuno gladly accepted it. They went to the dance floor to dance to that stupid slow love song. Though, my heart did a flip when I saw Suzuno smile at me before walking to the center of the dance floor. An forced me to come, so they can see how much more 'beautiful' An is.

I did, and it was just my luck when we danced near Suzuno and Hiroto.

After that dance, An began leaning in. I was so spaced-out that I didn't even notice that we were already kissing. She was now having fun exploring the insides of my mouth. My hands were now wrapping her waist as her hands forced my head to lower, deepening the kiss. After that little kiss, she held my hand as we went back to our table.

"I'll be getting some punch!" she winked at me and went away.

I nodded and sat next to Saginuma.

"Looks like Suzuno was a bit hurt." he nodded over to Gazel.

I looked at the direction he was looking at. Gazel was sitting with Aki and Kato with her head bowed low. I gulped as I look back to Saginuma, replying, "She doesn't like me _that_ way."

"Oh yeah? Whenever I see you two together, I always see a certain kind of happiness in your eyes." Saginuma told me.

"And by the looks of it, you let Hiroto get away with the girl you love." Midorikawa told me as he looked to Gazel. Hiroto was talking to her, after a moment or so, Hiroto was leading Gazel away to somewhere.

"Uh oh, red alert." Midorikawa whispered to us.

An returned with drinks in her hand, I took one and sipped some... and then gargled it. I wanted to make that taste of An out of my mouth. After gargling I coughed it to the drink in my hand.

"Is it not good?" Saginuma looked at me with a gross out look.

"No, it wasn't." I told him.

An took it and threw the glass away, a shattering sound was heard from behind her.

I rolled my eyes, "That was grosser."

Midorikawa whispered something to me, "Looks like Hiroto is planning on taking Suzuno's virginity."

I widened my eyes.

* * *

**[Gazel]**

Kiyama's hand was wrapped in mine. Or should I say that he has my hand in his?

I was depressed to say anything, anyway. I just saw my 'supposed-to-be-loved-one' kiss another girl in front of my eyes. And yes, what he did was gross. G-R-O-S-S!

"Have you ever been in the rooftop?" Kiyama asked me.

"No..." I trailed off, still dazed by what happened.

We walked and walked. I didn't seem to register whatever he was saying to me. I was wrapped up in my own mind, I didn't even felt his lips into mine, until he licked my bottom lip.

My eyes widened as I realized we were already at the rooftop.

He's hands were cold, and was kinda used to this. By this, I meant unzipping the girl's clothes. I was so shocked that I couldn't do anything to defend myself. I just stood there with my eyes wide open.

_SLAM!_

"What the hell, Hiroto?!" I heard a husky voice yell.

Kiyama broke off the kiss. I slid down the wall and tasted the bitterness of my tears. What was worse was that my tears were seldom warm, so cold tears were dripping from my eyes.

I heard punches and kicks and...

"Ugh. Gross, get outta here, Hiroto." the voice demanded.

I heard footsteps fade in the distance. The boy who had saved me earlier sat in front of me. I looked up to his face and inhaled sharply as I realize that it was Nagumo Haruya.

"Nagumo..." I whispered.

"Look," he said, "I'm sorry for ignoring you, but-!"

I didn't let him finish, I hugged him tightly.

"As long you're truly sorry; you're forgiven." I whispered, chuckling. Tears started to form again, but this time, there was a bit of warmness that I would always loved to have.

I was the odd-one-out with my unnatural body temperature. It was too cold. Because of that, my shots were all about ice and cold and blah blah blah...

It makes perfect reason why I was being hated.

Jealousy.

Envy.

Yet in this school, not one person even dared criticize my techniques.

I felt loved... and I wanted to stay here, forever. Too bad I have to fall in love with someone I know who will never love me back. Maybe that_ one_ time...

#◄ **A/N: Let's go to Gazel-san's flashback! Wheee!** ►#

"_Ruya-kun! Let's play something!_" my five-year-old self shook the five-year-old Nagumo.

"_Eh?! You're not tired from the soccer match?!_" Ruya was shocked.

I giggled. "_Nope~! Come on! Just a game of Uno!_"

Ruya sighed. "_Fine..._"

We played those cards of Uno. In the end, I won. He huffed and turned around.

"_I won!_" I smiled gratefully.

"_Congrats._" Ruya said dryly.

I frowned at him. "_Gomen... I shouldn't have bothered you..._"

Ruya didn't reply. I frowned more and went my room in Sun Garden... and cried.

"_Gomene Suke-chan... you're my best friend and best friends don't fight..._" Ruya said, hugging me.

I hiccuped. "_Daisukidayo, Ruya!_"

Ruya broke the hug. "Really?!"

"_AH!_" I beamed at him.

Ruya smiled at me and kissed my cheek. "_I love you, too, Suke-chan!_"

#◄ **A/N: Flashback over! :(** ►#

"Fuusuke... calm down... I'm here..." Nagumo whispered and rubbed my back.

"I know." I murmured.

"I won't let anyone hurt you, remember? You trust me." I can feel the beating of his heart. From that point, I realize that my heart was beating with his as one.

I closed my eyes and whispered, "I love you, Haruya."

Nagumo's body stiffened. I widened my eyes and pulled away, blushing. "I-I m-meant-!"

He eyed me with a stern expression. "Did you mean it?"

"I-I... what?" I was confused.

He came closer to me and smiled evilly. I sighed and realized he'll use that as an advantage against me. Me and my big mouth, huh? Sheesh.

His lips crashed down on mine, gently. I widened my eyes as I felt his lips press down to mine. The weird thing was, I enjoyed every moment of it. I loved everything in this moment. I closed my eyes as I hugged his neck and let his hands snake over my waist.

After a few good seconds, he pulled away, but our foreheads were still touching.

"You know," Nagumo breathed into my face, "I love you, too."

I smiled, but I wasn't satisfied. "Aren't you gonna ask me out?"

"No." Nagu- I meant, Haruya winked at me as he stood up.

I pouted, "Doste?"

"Because, Fuusuke," he stuck his tongue out and held out a hand for me.

I took it. He smiled. "Wanna dance?"

I smiled at him, too, "Whatever."

We swayed and dance to the soundless music in the air. Despite everything, I loved the way that I felt free like there were no boundaries nor problems.

I stared into his eyes, twinkling in amusement. "I'm waiting," I simply stated.

"No need to ask you out." Haruya grinned as we slowed down and stopped. His hands were still on my waist adn my hands were up at his neck.

"Why is that?"

"Because I know you're already mine."

I laughed, knowing that it was true. I was his, no matter what. (And vice versa.)

Maybe I should say sorry to mom and Fumio, nee? And maybe thank her, too...

since the person standing before me was _my mom's best friend's son_.

* * *

**DONE! Sorry for the crappy ending! :P**

**WAIT FOR AN EPILOGUE! :))**

**Reviews for the last time? :)) **

**Love you all!**

**~ANgel out! PEACE~**


	16. EPILOGUE

**************Disclaimer : I do not own Inazuma Eleven.**

**************Enjoy~!**

* * *

**Epilogue **

_Arigatou!_

**A/N: Takes place in Inazuma Eleven Go! :)**

I watched my mother laugh with Keira.

"I know right, Harriette?" Keira sipped her tea.

"Mom! I'll be out!" I smiled at her.

"Alright! Be careful!" my mom grinned back at me.

I waved back and went outside to my motorcycle. I can imagine that Fumio is out with another girlfriend of his, honestly, that boy never matures.

Though, he said he'll be marrying this year. (Like I'll believe that).

I started the motorcycle and drove to Sun Garden. I love all those kids there! They are sweet and nice to me. Even if Hiroto works there. He's actually really nice, he was just corrupted by _those_ kind of movies.

If you know what I mean.

Anyway, I parked the motor somewhere in front of the building. I took my helmet off and tucked it under my arm. I walked to the building of Sun Garden.

I'm already 24 years old, thank you very much. My silver hair is shorter, almost reaching my waist. It's also wavy, for now. I grew taller, but my skin became lighter, _a little bit_. I'm wearing some jeans, a black shirt and a dark jacket, plus some black boots. And yes, I'm in love with black.

I entered Sun Garden.

"Suzuno-san!" I heard Hitomiko-san on my left.

"Good afternoon, Hitomiko-san!" I smiled, brightly. I went to the backyard of Sun Garden. It looked like a playground since it had those slide things and a lot of children playing around it.

"Gazel-san?" Kariya raised his eyebrow.

"Oh, Kariya! Wassup?" I asked.

"Hitomiko-san said Raimon's soccer club will be coming." Kariya shrugged.

"Really? Well, I like to see Endou, nee?" I smiled at him.

Kariya's jaw dropped. "You know them?!"

I giggled. "Shut your mouth, kid; flies would go inside." I ruffled his hair.

"Afternoon, Gazel." Hiroto waved at me.

"Likewise. Where's Haruya?" I asked him.

"Upstairs." he replied.

I thanked him and went upstairs to his 'temporary' room. I knocked (banged, actually) on his door, twice.

"COMING!" I heard Haruya shouted from the room.

Shuffles were heard inside and, finally, the door opened. Haruya was there, his hair was just like when he was a kid, but his eyes were _bolder_. His skin was tanner than when he was a kid. He wore a red polo shirt and white pants with black rubber shoes.

"Where are we going?" I asked him.

He grinned at me. "Nothing, I just wanna hang out."

I rolled my eyes. "Fine. But you're paying for everything."

"Whatever."

* * *

We went to a lot of places today.

We did a lot of things today, too. We visited stores, ate some food and had a lot of fun. It almost felt like a date. We also visited the Raimon soccer club.

It went like this:

"Endou!" Haruya smiled at him.

"Yo, Burn!" Endou grinned.

Haruya rolled his eyes, "Honestly, Endou... my name's Nagumo."

"Wanna play soccer?" Endou grinned.

"Honestly..." I heard Haruna.

"Haruna-san?" I turned to her voice.

Haruna widened her eyes. "GAZEL-SAN!"

She hugged me and I laughed at her. It was like a reunion for me. See, I met Haruna in high school. She's also a friend of Aki's and Fuyuka's. We became close friends when she joined as a manager.

"Kidou-san, too!" I waved at him.

"Fine, Endou." I heard Haruya saying from behind. "I'll play."

I watched as Haruya shot a couple of goals that Endou seemed to stop. In the end, Haruya only shot a goal from the hundreds he shot. I ran to Haruya.

"Let's do Fire Blizzard." I grinned.

He grinned back. "Sure thing."

And thus, I helped Haruya shot one goal.

"That was awesome!" I heard the soccer team.

I looked at them. New faces, new clothes, but same passion for soccer. I grinned at Endou, "You raised good soccer players here, nee?"

"Ah!" Endou beamed at me.

It was fun, hanging out with Raimon, I mean. But nothing would made me prepared for what happened next.

Haruya and I stopped at the Inazuma Tower. I checked out the scene in front of me. I grabbed the railings, closed my eyes and just felt the wind blow in my face.

"Hey, Fuusuke." Haruya called.

"What?" I didn't move an inch from my spot.

"Do you ever think of marriage?"

I opened my eyes, but kept my back turned. Why was he asking me now? "Er... maybe..."

"HA! I bet you watch movies like that, huh? Where the boy falls in love with the girl..." Haruya trailed off.

My heart thumped louder.

"Or how the boy gets the girl in bed, happy. If you know what I mean." Haruya fake-sighed.

I turned around and hit him. "Pervert!"

Haruya guffawed as he saw my red face. He held on his stomach, muttering things like, "Can't believe she fell for that." "This is priceless!"

I hit him harder. "Shut up, Haruya!"

"But, seriously," Haruya wiped a tear from his eye. "I have something to tell you."

"What is it?" I raised my eyebrow.

He stepped closer to me. "Do you love me for real?"

"What kind of question is that?" I raised my eyebrow.

"Just answer." he shrugged.

"Yes." I said automatically.

He pecked me on the lips. "I love you, too.

"Just stay there in that position, okay? I wanna remember this moment forever."

"Okay?" I blushed more.

He stepped away and knelt in front of me. "Your friends say, 'Congrats'."

"That's all? And why?"

Suddenly, background music filled my ears. My heart beat went fast, really. The music was my jam and only Haruya knows that. What was going on? Seriously... I'm nervous.

Haruya had pink on his cheeks. "Say, Fuusuke..."

"What?"

He looked straight at my eyes. His golden orbs just made me happy. I don't know why, but it just made me want to melt inside. I love him, that's all I know.

"Will you marry me?"

I widened my eyes as he brought out an opened box with a silver ring inside.

I didn't want to cry, but I did anyway. Here's my loved one, right in front of me, proposing. I smiled at his adorable face, and I couldn't help but choke out, "I-I..."

"SAY YES!" I heard Kato shout.

"SSH!"

"Duh, Haruya." I smirked.

It was his turn to be confused.

I hugged him. "Yes, Haruya! Geez!"

"WHOO!" I looked up to my friends, all grinning like idiots.

I pulled away and looked at Haruya's grin. He was my angel, and he was mine. I kissed him on the lips. "I love you too much to say no, anyway." I said after that little kiss.

He blushed, but winked at me.

"I know." Haruya grinned.

"WHEN'S YOUR WEDDING?!" Midorikawa shouted.

"I'LL BE THE MAID OF HONOR!" Sasaki screamed.

We all laughed. I wanted this day to last forever.

* * *

**DONE! I don't want to write the Wedding anymore. :((**

**But I fulfilled my promise!**

**I won't be online a lot anymore here. But I will continue writing random one-shots and will be still reading your beautiful stories! :))**

**BYE! I hope I brought happiness to ya'll! :))**

**~aNgEl... :))~**


End file.
